Charmed Season 9
by songintheair
Summary: The following stories follow the lives of the Charmed Ones Piper, Phoebe, and Paige after the defeat of The Triad and Christie.More will be added as time progresses.
1. Just A Witch Away Part I

**Season 9 ** **Episode 1 - Just A Witch Away (Part 1)**

Camera pans in on manor

(Piper is sitting at the dining room table, balancing the account of P3; notebooks and papers are scattered everywhere, she holds a calculator and slip of pink paper…looks at the sheet and sighs in anxiety.)

Enter Phoebe; front door to find her sister at the table

Phoebe: Hey, whatcha doing?

Piper: What does it look like? (Throws down calculator and paper in frustration) I'm stressing!

Phoebe: About whaaat? (Sits next to Piper and looks over her shoulder at the papers) I thought the club was doing well.

Piper: (sighs and leans back in her chair) Well, yeah. It is. It's doing well…it's doing too well. The kids are healthy, the club is doing better than ever, and Leo and I are finally living normal lives…

Phoebe: Call me crazy, but I don't see anything wrong with that.

Piper: It's just-

Paige orbs in, smiling, obviously proud of herself

Paige: Another charge saved, thanks to yours truly (takes notice of the worried look on Piper's face; happy smile wiped right off of her face, slumps slightly)… now what?

Phoebe: Oh, you know. Piper here was just telling me how worried she is because her life is getting to be _too_ perfect.

Paige: I'm sorry? (Sits across table from her sisters)

Piper: I was just saying, every time things go well for us, something bad is waiting just around the corner…

Phoebe: Oh come on, Piper. We broke up the underworld! They're in chaos, and won't be able to seriously attack us ever, ever, ever again. Besides, nothing's gone wrong yet. Why now?

Piper: I don't know…I can just feel it.

Paige: Well, now I remember why I no longer live here. (Stands up and walks around table, hugs her sisters) I'll see you pessimists later; I have to be there when Henry gets home from work

Phoebe: Oooh, working on a little one? (Smiles coyly)

Paige: Yes. Bye. Orbs out

Piper: (sighs and starts gathering the papers)

Phoebe: Come on honey, don't worry. I hate seeing you so tense.

Piper: I know (stops gathering and looks at her sister), I just cant help but feeling like something awful is bound to happen…and I don't want to be caught unaware when it does.

Phoebe: (sighs as her sister starts gathering papers again; opts to change subject) So, how are my nephews? I feel like I haven't seen them in ages.

Piper: Phoebe. You've been moved out for three months; 'ages' is a bit of an overstatement, don't you think? (Leads phoebe into the living room, where she places the books on an end table)

Phoebe: No! I'm so used to being able to just hold them whenever I feel like it…I miss them. (Looks at the coffee table while Piper picks up a pile of mail and moves to the window, sifting through it. Sitting on the coffee table is a box labeled 'Prue')

Piper: (still reading mail; sounds slightly distracted) Well, when I go get them from magic school, feel free to tag along…

Phoebe: (moves to the box) Hey, what's this?

Piper: (looks up) What?… oh, I was just rummaging around the attic and found that…I brought it up to look through it.

Phoebe: (smiles, picking up an SLR camera) Prue's camera… I haven't seen any of this stuff since…(her voice trails off, and she looks up sadly at Piper)

Piper: I know (walks to Phoebe and the box; picks up a sweater)…God, she loved this sweater.

Phoebe: (Puts camera gently on the coffee table, and reaches for the sweater in Piper's hands) I know. I used to borrow it all the t- Premonition: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are backing away slowly from four formidable-looking demons, in a dark cave of a lair. They all look terrified. "Prue! Where are you?" screams Piper. One of the demons raises his hand and vanquishes Paige. Piper and Phoebe scream and run to the spot where she had been standing. Suddenly, Prue runs in, and sees them. Her hands rise to her mouth in horror. "You're too late. No longer is there a power of four." Roars a second demon, before turning to face them. The four demons chant together and vanquish Piper, Phoebe, and Prue (Phoebe drops the sweater)

Piper: (looks very worried) What? What did you see?

Phoebe: (breathing deeply, turns slowly to look at her sister) Prue. I saw Prue.

Cue credits/intro

(Phoebe is hyperventilating, barely able to breath. Piper helps her to the couch)

Piper: Phoebe? Honey, I don't understand…what do you mean you saw Prue?

Phoebe: (Looking straight ahead, fanning herself and trying to breathe) I mean I saw Prue…

Piper: You mean like in the past?

Phoebe: No…no, it was the future. I know it.

Piper: (Beginning to look nervous) Uh…you mean, like a ghost..?

Phoebe: (turns to look Piper in the eyes) No…she was alive.

Piper: But, you know that a ghost can-can become solid sometimes…maybe that's what happened…

Phoebe: No, Piper. That's not it.

Piper: How can you know th-?

Phoebe: Piper! I could feel it, okay? She was alive!

Piper: (backs up; her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are wide) but, but, that's not possible. Prue is dead…she's dead (stands up and starts pacing) She's dead, Phoebe. That's not possible…

Phoebe: Don't you think I know that?

Piper: Well… your premonition is wrong. Phoebe, she's dead (Begins to tear up and her voice begins to quiver)

Phoebe: (Begins to regain composure but still tears up. Sits up straight.) Piper! When have my premonitions ever been wrong?

Piper: (stops pacing) But…what does that mean?

Phoebe: I-I don't know…

Piper: (takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes, looking determined. Turns and starts out of the living room and into the hallway)

Phoebe: (stands up and wipes her eyes) Where are you going?

Piper: (as she starts up the stairs) Call Paige and meet me in the attic. We're going to find out what the hell is going on.

NEXT SCENE

(Piper is lighting five candles all placed in a circle on the floor)

Phoebe: (enter attic door) I called Paige. She'll be right-

Paige: (orbs in)

Phoebe: -here.

Paige: Thanks for interrupting me; I'll never be able to get pr- (sees the looks on her sisters' tear-streaked faces) Oh my God, what happened?

Piper: (stands up straight, holding her forehead and closing her eyes)

Paige: (turns to Phoebe) Phoebe?

Phoebe: I had a premonition…

Paige: (looks at Piper, then back at Phoebe) about what?

Phoebe: …Prue.

Paige: (mouth falls open) But-

Piper: Enough chitchat… _Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee cross now the Great Divide_.

(Appear: Grams)

Grams: Piper? What-?

Piper: (Holds up her hand to silence Grams) Don't talk, just listen… Phoebe just had a premonition about Prue...she was alive.

Grams: A premonition? But-

Phoebe: Yeah, and then…we all got vanquished… but one of the demons said something about the Power of Four…

Piper: What does it mean?

(Paige and Grams both stare, shocked, for a second before Grams speaks)

Grams: Did you say 'the Power of Four'?

Piper: (Motions to Phoebe, exasperated)

Phoebe: Yeah. I did… what does that mean?

Grams: (looks confused) Well, I-I don't know. I've never heard of the Power of Four.

Piper: (Raises her hands to silence her again; is becoming angry) Don't you lie to us, you old witch. What is the Power of Four?

Grams: (looks shocked)

Phoebe: (softly) Piper…

Piper: No! She lied to us about being witches; she lied to us about having another sister, who's to say she's not lying to us now? I repeat: What is the Power of Four?

Grams: Piper, I told you. I have never heard of the Power of Four. Maybe you should talk to the Elder-

Piper: (blows up one of the candles and Grams disappears)

Paige: Piper! What is wrong with you? What if she was telling the truth?

Piper: I don't care. (Brushes past her sisters and leaves the attic, slamming the door behind her)

(Phoebe and Paige watch the door slam anxiously)

Phoebe: (sighs)

Paige: Why is she so angry?

Phoebe: (moves to the remaining candles and blows them out) Losing Prue was one of the hardest times in her life; you remember. This is just bringing up past miseries.

Paige: Yeah…you know… Maybe we should try talking to the Elders.

Phoebe: (stands up) Maybe… but lets go get Piper back on our side before we do anything else.

(Phoebe heads out the door, and Paige follows)

NEXT SCENE

Piper: (Sits on the edge of her bed; crying into her hands)

(Phoebe knocks softly, then she and Paige enter the room)

Piper: (without looking up) Why is this happening? (Looks up, wiping her eyes) Everything was fine and all of a sudden you have a premonition about Prue…alive. And, as if this isn't hard enough, we have no idea why or how… Damn it! (Blows up a lamp on her nightstand)

Phoebe: Oh honey…I know its hard. But, we have to keep trying to find out what it means…

Piper: So we can lose her again? And ourselves too? I cant! I have sons now, and a husband. I don't need this…

Paige: Piper…

Piper: No! We cant…we cant (breaks down and starts crying into her hands again)

(Paige and Phoebe move to sit on either side of her; hugging her)

Piper: What does it mean? I don't understand…why are they doing this?

Phoebe: I don't know honey… but we have to find out. I get the feeling we're going to need this 'power of four' to vanquish the demons.

Piper: But-

Paige: I know its hard, sweetie…but you can't give up now. We need you.

Piper: (sits up and breaths deeply; wipes eyes) I know, I know… I'm sorry. Its just-

(One of the demons from Phoebe's premonition enters using flame teleportation; appears in doorway. This demon looks very official and daunting; dressed in an expensive suit, looks human)

(All three girls jump up from the bed and stand, preparing themselves for a fight)

Demon: Ahh… if it isn't the famed Charmed Ones.

Phoebe: Oh my god…

Piper: What?

Phoebe: (still staring at the demon) He's one of the demons from my premonition

Demon: Really? I'm flattered. (Waves his hand and sends all three girls flying into a wall)

Piper: (from the ground: tries to use molecular 'speed up' on him, but it only makes him take a step back. She repeats it several times) He's not blowing up!

Demon: (laughs and takes a step towards them) Silly witch. (Throws her into another wall. She is knocked unconscious)

Phoebe/Paige: Piper!

Phoebe: Paige! The sculpture! (Motions to a large, heavy sculpture which is placed on Piper's vanity)

Paige: Sculpture! (Orbs it towards the demon, but he holds up his hand and it is frozen just inches from his face)

Demon: Oh, come on (flicks his wrist, and sends it flying back towards Paige)

Phoebe: no! (She jumps and pushes Paige out of the way; takes the sculpture in the abdomen. Lands back on the floor, also unconscious)

Paige: No! (Looks at the demon and backs away slowly as he steps towards her.)

Demon: And then there was one (lifts his hand, but is interrupted by Leo's voice)

Leo: (from downstairs) Piper? You upstairs?

Paige: (looks, scared, at the demon)

Demon: (drops his hand) This is no fun, anyway. (Teleports out)

Leo: Piper? Piper? Pi- (enters room and sees Piper and Phoebe lying on the ground with Paige frozen in terror near them) Oh my god…Piper. (Runs to Piper and feels for a pulse. Upon feeling one, moves to Phoebe and does the same) They're alive...hurry, orb them to magic school and heal them.

Paige: I-I…

Leo: Paige! Now!

Paige: (unfreezes and orbs her sisters)

NEXT SCENE

(Enter the room of Magic School, which we have come to know so well. Paige stands near a long table, her arms crossed across her chest as she gazes out the window, lost in thought; Phoebe and Piper lie sprawled out on the orange couch, recovering. Phoebe is awake, but Piper is still mostly asleep.)

Piper: (wakes up with a start) Phoebe?! Paige?! Leo?! Where…where are the boys? (All said in one breath)

Phoebe: (smiles, gently patting her sister's leg) Shh… it's okay Piper. Leo is getting Coop and the boys are still in daycare. They're fine.

Paige: Yeah, but we're not.

(Phoebe and Piper look up at her, looking slightly confused)

Piper: Why? Do we know who that demon was?

Paige: (takes a few steps towards her sisters as she speaks) No, and that's the problem.

(Phoebe and Paige just stare at her, apparently more confused)

Paige: After I healed you two, I orbed the book up here and perused it, looking for anything on the demon.

Piper: (sitting up straight) What'd you find?

Paige: Well, nothing.

Phoebe: Nothing?

Paige: (shaking her head) No. Not a name, not a picture; nothing.

(Coop teleports in with Leo)

Leo: Piper. (Rushes to Piper and embraces her, kissing her hair)

Phoebe: Coop. (jumps up and falls into his arms; looking worried and anxious)

Leo: (turning to Paige) Did you find anything?

Paige: No. As I was just telling them, the book doesn't say anything.

Leo: (looking concerned) Well, you can't stop looking. You, Coop, and Piper go to the library and grab some books.

Paige: What books?

Leo: Prophecies, demonology; anything. Just grab anything that might help, and get back here.

(Paige nods and heads out the doorway. Piper and Coop follow)

Phoebe: What about me?

Leo: (moving to sit next to her on the couch) Paige told me about your premonition; I need you to tell me everything you saw.

Phoebe: (nods and takes a deep breath before continuing) Okay, well. The first thing I saw was the three of us, Paige, Piper and I, were standing in this, cave thing-

Leo: Cave? A demon lair?

Phoebe: Yeah, I guess. Anyway, we're standing there, and these four demons are in front of us. Then, um, Paige called out for Prue.

Leo: (to himself) …Four demons?

Phoebe: what?

Leo: (as though noticing she was still there) Oh…uh, nothing. Go on.

Phoebe: As soon as she called for Prue, one of the demons vanquished Paige…Then, Prue ran in. And that's when he said there was no longer a 'Power of Four.' Then, he vanquished us…all of us.

(Leo gapes at her; clearly speechless)

Phoebe: Leo…what is the 'Power of Four?'

Leo: (looks to be lost in thought for an instant; looks directly at Phoebe) I-I have no idea.

Phoebe: (sighs and leans back into the couch, holding her forehead) That seems to be the theme of the day.

Leo: (looks at her, confused)

Phoebe: Piper summoned Grams to ask about it. She said the same thing you did, which pissed off Piper. She blew up a candle and Grams was sent back to… to wherever it is that she goes.

Leo: Huh…

NEXT SCENE

(We enter a huge, very dark room. A fire glows fiercely in the background, and there are potions and chemicals brewing on a long table in the center of the room. Two figures loom near the table; we can barely make out the face of one, and we cannot see the face of the other)

Demon 1: You insolent fool! You let them escape?

Demon 2: (steps closer to the other, and we can see that it is the demon who attacked the girls in the manor) You know as well as I that without the others I couldn't have vanquished them if I wanted to. They're the Charmed Ones for a reason.

Demon 1: (extremely agitated) And that is exactly why I told you to wait, Agares. Your inability to follow simple orders has exposed us. If we are discovered-

Agares: We wont be.

Demon 1: (Takes a deep breath and clenches his fist, turning away) You can't guarantee that. Now it is more important than ever that we free the others…soon.

Agares: I know how we can do just that.

Demon 1: (turns and looks at him) I'm listening.

NEXT SCENE

(Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Coop sit at the long table in the room of Magic School where we last saw them, looking through piles of old books)

Piper: I still don't get what we're looking for…

Leo: (still looking through the book in front of him) Anything.

Piper: (sarcastically) Helpful.

(Paige orbs in)

Phoebe: (closing the book in her hands and looking up at Paige) Did the Elders know anything?

Paige: (exasperated) No. Of course not… that would be too easy.

Phoebe: (slamming her head onto the table in frustration) Ugh… we are never going to figure this out. (Lifts her head) Why couldn't he use defining powers instead of cryptic ones?

Piper: What?

Phoebe: I mean, he used typical powers… ones anyone can have. You know, telekinesis, fire teleportation… No one demon possesses those powers.

Coop: And you guys don't remember any crucial details about him?

Piper: (shakes head) No, it all happened really quickly…

Paige: (whispers) A Hawk…

Piper: Pardon?

Paige: On his right hand… he had a tattoo of a hawk.

Piper: Okay… how could you have seen that?

Paige: I don't know… but I know it was there.

Phoebe: Wait… I think I just read something like that in the Goetia… (Opens the book she was reading and flips through several pages) Here (reads) 'The Second Spirit is a Duke called Agares. He is under the Power of the East, and cometh up riding upon a Crocodile, carrying a hawk upon his fist, and yet mild in appearance. He maketh them to run that stand still, and bringeth back runaways. He teaches all Languages or Tongues presently. He hath power also to destroy Dignities both Spiritual and Temporal, and causeth Earthquakes.'

Piper: Huh?

Leo: Agares… I've heard the name… but only in folklore.

Phoebe: Who is he?

Leo: According to the stories, an extremely powerful demon with dominion over the earth and human courage.

Paige: Human courage?

Leo: Essentially, he turns fear into courage and courage into fear.

Phoebe: 'He maketh them to run that stand still, and bringeth back runaways.'

Leo: Right. He freezes people with their fear.

Piper: Like Barbas?

Leo: Similar, yeah. That's probably why you couldn't move, earlier, Paige. He used your courage against you.

Phoebe: well, he certainly seems to fit the bill… but why doesn't anyone else seem to be able to make the connection?

Leo: (shrugs) I don't know… like I said, I've only ever heard him mentioned in legends. The only other thing I know is that had a habit of overlooking major details, which eventually led to his downfall.

Phoebe: Details?

Leo: Yeah, I don't know which ones, but…

Paige: Anyway, he's back.

Leo: And he's had a lot of time to increase his powers.

Piper: Well, that's probably a bad thing isn't it?

Leo: Probably.

Piper: (sarcastically) Right. Perfect.

Phoebe: (looking at Leo) Well, what can we do?

Leo: I don't know. I've told you everything I know.

Paige: (walking over to sit besides Coop) Great. We're dead.

Coop/Leo: Don't say that.

Piper: He wasn't even affected by my powers. Not at all…

Leo: (touching her hand) It'll be okay, honey. We'll figure it out.

Piper: (smiling) Yeah… I just can't stop thinking about Prue…

Coop: what about Prue?

Phoebe: She was in my premonition…alive.

Paige: Until we were all vanquished.

Coop: (looks distraught and pales a little)

Phoebe: (leans into him) Don't worry, Love. That's why I get these premonitions, so we can change the outcome; you know that.

Coop: I know (kisses her hair) but I can't help being worried about you.

Paige: Hey…(looks at his ring) your ring.

Coop: What?

Paige: Your ring… maybe we're supposed to use it to get Prue from the past… like Piper got Mom and Grams when Billie and Christie killed Phoebe and me.

Piper: Nice.

Coop: Uh… I don't think that's a good idea.

Piper: What? Why?

Leo: Because, it could throw off the timeline.

Piper: We did it before.

Coop: Yeah, but those were different circumstances. Who knows what we could change by bringing Prue to this time and place… it might leave Paige with no memory of you and you with no memory of her.

Phoebe: But Mom and Grams-

Coop: They didn't directly affect the relationship between the three of you. Bringing back Prue does.

Paige: Huh?

Coop: If Prue comes back-

Leo: Look, all you need to know is we cant use his ring. It could leave things worse than they are now or change reality as we know it altogether.

Piper: So, we're back to where we were; without any idea of where to begin.

Paige: (hopefully) We did find out who the demon is.

Piper: Well yeah, but we don't know how to vanquish him. Anyway, there were four demons in Phoebe's premonition; that means there are three other demons out there lurking and waiting to kill us.

Paige: …Well, don't be so positive.

NEXT SCENE

(We enter Purgatory; red sand covers the ground; fire shoots up from the earth, creating walls of flames; demons scream in the background. We see Barbas, the Demon of Fear, tip-toeing around, attempting to avoid the walls of flames and being sucked into oblivion. This scene is reminiscent of the scene where Phoebe astral projected to Cole in the Wasteland)

Barbas: I cannot believe that I have, once again, ended up in this damned (a screaming demon's soul plummets down from the sky and shoots into the ground just beside him) place. (shakes his robe and dusts himself off)

(The two demons from before, Agares and the so-far-unnamed demon, appear beside him)

Barbas: Well, well, well, (folds hands in front of him, leaning his head to the side) if it isn't the demons of cowardice and failure, Agares and Tephros. It's been too long.

Tephros: I'd watch my tounge, Barbas.

Barbas: Really? And just why (sidesteps, narrowly missing being hit by another plummeting soul) would you say that?

Tephros: We're here to make you a deal-

Barbas: What could you incompetent fools possibly have to offer me?

Agares: Incompetent? (steps forward threateningly; Barbas just smiles as Tephros holds up his hand to stop him)

Barbas: Ahh, still with the temper? Haven't you learned manners, my old friend?

Tephros: Never mind him, we've come to ask for your… assistance.

Barbas: My assistance? Too proud to say you need my help, are we?

Tephros: Barbas!

Barbas: What? I was only stating the obvious… Now, assuming I decided to lend you my… assistance… what would I get out of it?

(All three demons take a step back as a soul plummets to the ground between them; Tephros watches the soul as it falls, then looks up at Barbas)

Tephros: Freedom.

Next Scene

(We enter the daycare of the Magic School, little witches play in the background. Piper is kneeling hugging Chris and Wyatt, and she kisses their foreheads. The Daycare teacher stands behind the boys, smiling down at all of them. Leo stands behind Piper)

Piper: (Still holding the boys) Ugh, this is all too familiar.

Leo: This is just a safety precaution. We can't take them back to the manor until we know its safe-

Piper: (kisses the boys again before standing up and turning to face Leo) Yeah, honey… I think you should probably stay here, too.

Leo: But-

Piper: Please, Leo. You can't protect yourself anymore, and I don't want to be constantly worrying about you, we don't know what we're up against… Anyway, I think it'll be easier on the boys if you're here.

Leo: (sighs, looking disappointed)

Piper: (steps to him and kisses him) We'll be fine. Anyway, if we need you, Paige can orb us right here. No worries.

Leo: (touching Piper's hair) What have you guys decided to do?

Piper: Ugh, we don't really know… but we'll figure it out. We have to.

Leo: (smiles, clearly still worried)

Piper: (kisses him, then turns back to the boys) I love you (turns back to Leo) all of you… I'll be back.

(Leo watches her leave, then turns to the boys)

Leo: Don't worry… Mommy will be back… She'll be back.

NEXT SCENE

(Phoebe stands at the Book of Shadows, flipping the pages hopelessly; Paige sits looking through some of the books from the library at Magic School, and Piper sits at the potions-making table, holding several herbs in her hands, but staring absently into space.)

Paige: Okay, its official (throws the book in her hands to the floor) we're screwed.

Phoebe: Oh, Paige, please. Just this morning you were calling us pessimists, you cant be all hypocritical now.

Paige: Uh, yeah. That was before you had a certain little premonition and we were attacked by a certain enigmatic demon. I think, at this point, I am allowed a little pessimism.

Piper: Okay, you guys. Stop. This isn't helping.

Paige: Piper! We've been at this for hours, and we've gotten nowhere. What's left to do but welcome oblivion?

Phoebe: Paige? What is wrong with you?

Paige: Nothing… I'm just…scared.

Phoebe: (walks to Paige and hugs her) Oh, honey… I know. We all are. But this is not the time to give up. Capiche?

Paige: yeah, yeah…capiche.

Piper: (smiling down at the herbs in her hands) So, (looks up) what do we do?

Phoebe: (shrugs) I have no idea.

Paige: I might…(pauses)

Piper: Okay…andddd?

Paige: It just… might sound a little, you know… crazy.

Piper: Crazy?

Phoebe: Well, what is it?

Paige: Why don't we just… you know… resurrect Prue?

(Phoebe and Piper gape at her for a second before Piper gets up to leave the room)

Piper: You're right, it does sound crazy.

Paige: (follows her out of the attic and Phoebe trails behind) Come on Piper… it makes sense.

Piper: (laughs cynically) No, no it doesn't.

Paige: But why?

Piper: (stops walking and turns to face Paige, Phoebe nearly runs into Paige's back) Because, Paige, it has never been done. Ever. And its not supposed to be done…ever. (turns and continues walking)

(Paige and Phoebe follow)

Paige: So? We are the Charmed Ones, after all. Lots of the things we've done had never been done before. And about it not being allowed, who are you to defend the rules Ms. I-married-and-bore-the-children-of-a-whitelighter?

Piper: (stops and faces her sisters again) Whoa; too far. That was different, missy, and you know it.

Paige: (turning to Phoebe) Hello? Help me here.

Phoebe: uh… I don't know Paige-

Paige: Come on, you guys; think! If anyone can do this, it's us, right?

Piper: Paige-

Paige: Please, you guys, trust me. Lets just try it. What's the worst that could happen?

Piper: Um, zombies, personal gain consequences, death… need I continue?

Paige: (Sardonically) Zombies? Please, Piper.

Phoebe: Maybe she's right, Piper. I mean, my premonition proves that, somehow, we brought Prue back. Maybe this is the way.

Piper: (closes her eyes and sighs) I can't believe I'm about to say this (opens her eyes) okay. If you two can come up with a good spell or something, we'll try it.

Paige: yay! Thanks. (she and Phoebe take off back towards the attic)

Piper: (yelling after them) Don't you dare screw this up! (follows them)

NEXT SCENE

Phoebe: Okay, (plops a book on the potion-making table in front of Paige and Piper) so this book says that a 'physical resurrection' could lead to… negative aftereffects.

Piper: (gives Paige the 'I told you so' look)

Paige: (rolls her eyes) Your point?

Phoebe: Well, it says that if one were to bring someone back, one would have to find a way to reunite the spirit being to its physical being.

Piper: Okay, no. That wouldn't include… digging anything up, would it?

Phoebe: Do you think I'd be reading to you if it did? It says that, if there is enough concentrated magic available, it would only take a single strand of DNA to bring the spirit and physical beings back together… it would, essentially, re-grow her; memories and all.

Piper: Re-grow her? Excuse me?

Phoebe: Re-birth...whatever.

Paige: It could work-

Piper: I don't know you guys… it just doesn't feel right. I mean, there has to be a reason this hasn't been done before…

Paige: Yeah! There was never enough magic before us. Again, we're the Charmed Ones. I know we can do this.

Phoebe: I agree. Piper, we can do this; we have to.

Piper: (sighs) Um, one problem…we don't have a strand of her DNA.

Phoebe: (smiles) I've already dealt with that. In her box, there are clothes and a brush, I'm pretty sure there's a strand of hair there somewhere.

Paige: I'm on it (orbs out)

Piper: (looks at Phoebe) You really think this can work?

Phoebe: (pauses) Yeah, I do.

Piper: (sighs) God, I hope you're right…

(Paige orbs back in, holding the sweater Phoebe and Piper had been looking at earlier)

Paige: (picking a strand of hair off the sweater) Here. (hands it to Phoebe who puts it into a potions vial)

Phoebe: Okay, ladies, lets get started on that spell.

Piper: Yeah, you two go ahead.

Phoebe: Where are you going?

Piper: (standing up) I'm just gonna go lie down… its been a long day. Just, uh, wake me up when you're finished.

Paige: You okay?

Piper: Yeah, no worries. (starts out towards the door)

Phoebe/Paige: 'Night, sweetie.

Piper: Mhm. (exits)

Paige: (grabbing a pen and paper and joining Phoebe at the table) God, I'm so excited… I get to meet Prue.

Phoebe: don't get too excited, sweetie; remember it may not work.

Paige: Yes, it will.

Phoebe: (smiling and standing up) Okay. You go ahead and start. I'm just going to go check on Piper then grab some sustenance, I haven't eaten all day. (heading for the door) You want anything?

Paige: (picking up the pen and paper and beginning to write) No thanks.

Phoebe: 'Kay. Be right back. (exits)

(Paige writes for a few seconds. Enter: Barbas' projected self)

Barbas: (spots Paige and smiles to himself, moving to her) Hello again, Paige.

Paige: (looks up as though she heard something, but immediately continues writing)

Barbas: Oh, I see you're writing a spell to bring back Big Sister, Prue. How sweet.

(Paige continues writing)

Barbas: But, are you sure this is what you want? I mean think about it… Prue grew up with them. You didn't. Remember?

(Paige stops writing, and looks thoughtful)

Barbas: They were extremely close, and their relationship was cemented in the fact that they had all that time together. My, how Piper and Phoebe loved Prue. You remember?

(Paige starts to breath heavier, still staring off into space looking thoughtful)

Barbas: Piper went off the deep-end after losing her sister, you recall. They always talked, and still talk, about how perfect Prue was. She was beautiful, smart, successful, and a great witch… what do you think will happen to you upon her return?

Paige: (whispers) No…

Barbas: Did you really think they would keep you in the mix with their real sister back? No, you know the truth, don't you Paige?

(Barbas projects image)

Projection: Prue, Phoebe, and Piper are sitting in the living room with Leo and the boys, laughing and talking. "Where's Paige?" asks Prue. Piper and Phoebe laugh. "Come on Prue, who cares? We don't need her anymore, we have you back." Smiles Phoebe. Prue nods. "Yeah, she pretty much served her purpose in getting us to bring you back. I missed you." Says Piper. "I missed you guys, too." Prue finishes, hugging both her sisters

Paige: (now in tears)

Barbas: Ohh, don't cry. You can change it; you know what to do. Change the spell; you can do it. They won't suspect, and you'll get to keep your sisters.

Paige: (looks at what she has written so far and scratches it out; begins writing furiously)

Barbas: (smiles to himself and backs up) Good girl (exits)

(Paige continues writing; Phoebe re-enters just as she finishes, holding a bowl of chips and sparkling waters)

Phoebe: Spell-writing snacks anyone?

Paige: (stands up, re-reading the spell to herself) Go get Piper.

Phoebe: What? You're done already? (puts the snacks down on the table and tries to look at the spell)

Paige: (pulls away) Just go get her.

Phoebe: Uh, okay. (exits to get Piper)

Paige: (re-reads the spell to herself, then turns to the vial containing the strand of hair and picks it up) I won't let you take them away from me. I'm sorry.

NEXT SCENE

(Piper lights 5 candles and places them in a circle on the floor. Phoebe picks up the sweater and vial and places them in the center. Paige stands to the side and holds the spell.)

Piper: (Stands up straight and walks over to Paige) Now, you're sure it's completely perfect?

Paige: (smiles) Yeah. Completely perfect, I promise.

(Piper takes the spell and reads over it)

Piper: (after a moment) Alright; looks good.

(Paige, looking almost surprised takes back the page and Phoebe stands on her other side)

Phoebe: Ready?

Paige: Yeah

Piper: (sighs and closes her eyes, looking very unsure) Yeah. Let's just do it.

All: _Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power, reach now to where spirits dwell, return life here, now with this spell._

(The girls each take several steps back as the flames of the candles rise high into the air, shielding the vial from their view. Great beams of blue and white light swirl from the ceiling to the center of the candle circle and the energy creates gusts of winds from which the girls must cover their eyes. Suddenly the lights disappear and the winds cease. Slowly, almost reluctantly, the girls lower their hands and look at the spot where the vial had been.)

Piper: (barely breathing) Oh my God (her hands rush to her mouth)

(Lying in the center of the circle, seemingly unconscious, is the body of Prudence Halliwell. On either side of her, standing and fully conscious, stands a full grown, well-dressed, surprised-looking man)

Phoebe: What have we done?

END EPISODE


	2. Just A Witch Away Part II

**Season 9 ****Episode 2 - Just A Witch Away (Part 2)**

[Return to where previous scene closed

(The girls face two full-grown men. Each party is equally surprised by the presence of the other, and is momentarily frozen)

Piper: (barely breathing) Oh my God (her hands rush to her mouth)

Phoebe: What have we done?

Paige: (steps back)

Demon 1: (materializes an energy ball and is about to throw it, when the other holds up his hand)

Demon 2: Don't! They are the prophesized ones. We don't stand a chance.

(Before any more words can be spoken or any of the girls can move, the demons flame teleport away)

(Paige, Phoebe, and Piper stand, frozen, staring at Prue's lifeless body for a few moments)

Piper: Prue! (rushes to her sisters body and takes it in her arms) Prue! (looks up at her sisters, on the edge of tears) She's not waking up! She's not waking up!

(Phoebe rushes to Piper and feels around Prue's throat, searching for a pulse. Paige feels herself frozen in horror at herself, and can't move)

Phoebe: (looks up slowly at Piper) Piper… there's no pulse… she's dead.

Piper: (beginning to cry uncontrollably) No! No! No! No! (looks at Paige) You PROMISED! You swore it would work! You promised…(pulls Prue closer to her)

Paige: (crying) I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.

Piper: (still crying) No, no, no… Prue. You're supposed to wake up! You can't let me down again…

Phoebe: (reaching for Piper's arm) Piper…

Piper: (Pulls away, unintentionally blowing up a chair behind Phoebe) No! Don't touch me…(returns to crying into Prue's hair)

(Phoebe and Paige watch while Piper breaks down)

[NEXT SCENE

(Leo and Coop are frantically searching through books in the library of Magic school. Leo is pulling books off the shelves and flipping through them, and Coop sits at a table reading through others)

Coop: Leo..? I still don't get what we're looking for (looks around at all the books strewn about on tables and the floor)

Leo: (still looking) for the prophecy.

Coop: (returning to the books before him)… what prophecy?

Leo: (after a moment he finds what he is looking for, and reads the page to himself, paling as a disbelieving look crosses his face)

Coop: (standing and stepping towards Leo)…Leo?

Leo: (still stares at the page)

Coop: (louder) Leo?

Leo: Uh… you need to teleport us to the manor…now.

Coop: Why? What is it?

Leo: (being unable to speak, he shows the page to Coop; we the audience view it as he does)

Book: On one page is a woodcut of a horrific scene: four large men stand in the foreground, with three women lying, apparently dead at their feet. Medieval demons cause chaos in the background. On the other page is a prophecy:

_When the Feared One wakes to his fifth life,_

_Then shall rise up Hate and Strife_

_And the Greatest Force of Good will fall_

_And four princes shall rule over all. _

_But one hope for humankind_

_Lies in the plane of hidden mind_

_Bring back the one who was before_

_Bring to life the Power of Four_

(Coop looks up; now as concerned as Leo)

[Cue credits/intro

(We return to the attic of the manor where Piper is still holding Prue; Phoebe has moved to stand beside Paige and they are holding each other. Leo and Coop teleport in; Leo is holding the book that contains the prophecy.)

Leo: (seeing Piper and Prue) Prue?

Piper: (looks up at him) Leo- it didn't work… she didn't wake up.

Leo: (moving slowly to her) What-what didn't work?

Paige: We wrote a spell… to bring back Prue, but-

Leo: What?

Phoebe: Well, we thought that my premonition meant something…but no one would tell us anything… so we tried to bring her back…(chokes on tears, watching Piper still holding Prue's body)

(Leo and Coop look at each other; worried)

Leo: Fine… but, how…(looking at Prue's body, then back at Phoebe) her body?

Phoebe: Paige wrote the spell to reunite Prue's spirit with a strand of her DNA and create a new physical body.

Leo: I'm sorry?

Coop: Leo… we need to tell them.

Phoebe: (turning to Coop) Tell us what?

Coop: (opens his mouth to talk, but says nothing)

Phoebe: (turning back to Leo) Leo. Tell us what?

Leo: Uh, yeah… when you were telling me about your premonition earlier, and you mentioned the four demons, it reminded me of something.

Paige: What?

Leo: Well, I couldn't remember; that's why I didn't say anything…Anyway, when you guys left, I got Coop and we tore the library apart-

Phoebe: And?

Leo: And I found what I was looking for. (hands the book to Phoebe and Paige who look over it; concern washes over each of their faces)

Phoebe: (nearly speechless) The Power of four… what does this mean?

Piper: (from the floor) What?

Phoebe: Come here, read this.

Piper: No. I'm not leaving her lying on the floor.

Coop: (moving to Piper) Don't worry, I'll stay with her.

Piper: (hesitates, but moves aside so Coop can take her spot. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo have moved to the table, and she sits across from her sisters, reading the page) Oh my god.

Paige: Leo. What does this mean?

Leo: I don't know…(sees the spell, Paige is still holding tight to it) is that the spell?

Paige: Um…yeah.

Leo: Let me see it. (Paige halfheartedly hands him the spell and he reads it over)… what happened after you said it?

Phoebe: Well, lights came down from the ceiling, the flames of the candles grew, and we all had to look away…

Paige: And when we looked back, there were these two guys standing there-

Piper: (almost to herself) and Prue didn't wake up.

Leo: Two guys?

Paige: Two Demons… one of them almost attacked us.

Leo: Almost?

Phoebe: Yeah, the other one stopped him… what does it all mean, Leo?

Leo: well, as far as I can tell… it all goes back to this. (motions to the open book)

Paige: Yeah, and I get the whole four princes thing…the four demons in Phoebe's premonition. I even get that we are the Greatest Force of Good who is destined to fall. But who is the Feared One, what is the plane of hidden mind, and how can we create the Power of Four if we can't even bring Prue back to life?

Leo: well, one thing at a time… The Feared One… have there been any demons coming back to life lately?

Piper: No… not that I know.

Paige: 'Feared'… maybe the Source?

Phoebe: (rereads the page and shakes her head) No… it says ' fifth life'… we've only vanquished the Source twice

Paige: Three times, if you count the Seer.

Piper: No, four… the time that demon kidnapped Wyatt to bring him back.

Phoebe: That's the right amount…

Piper: (covers her eyes to keep from crying) This is too much…

Leo: (touches her hair and kisses her cheek) Don't worry honey, I promise we're gonna get through this.

Phoebe: Okay…well, what about the 'plane of the hidden mind'? (looking at Leo) Do you know what that is?

Leo: Uh, well, some people believe that the Astral Plane is more of an extension of the human subconscious than an actual 'place.' Maybe that's what they meant.

Paige: Makes sense.

Phoebe: Okay, so what does the Astral Plane have to do with creating the Power of Four?

Leo: (looks at the spell again, looking thoughtful) Well, the Astral Plane serves as a sort of highway to all other Planes, including the Upper and Lower Astrals, or Spirit Plane and Demon Plane. If the spell had worked properly, Prue's spirit would have had to travel through the Astral Plane to reach the Physical Plane… maybe by saying this spell, you brought back two malevolent spirits by accident.

Paige: But why were their physical selves brought back, too? And why was Prue's body brought back, but her spirit wasn't?

Leo: probably for the same reason your magic worked in the favor of those demons.

Piper: (looks at him confused)

Leo: Well, if the demon you saw earlier, Agares, needs the power of these two demons, and they were trapped in another plane, he would need your magic to bring them back. He could have planned the whole thing out.

Paige: (starts to look more nervous; begins to breath heavily)

Phoebe: But, how did he get us to bring them back? I mean, we were trying to bring Prue back… not two demons.

Leo: I don't know… mind control?

Paige: (softly) That's not his power.

Phoebe: Yeah, and he couldn't have used our courage against us… none of us was feeling very courageous.

Paige: (keeps breathing heavily)…(softly) I had a different spell

(Piper, Leo, and Phoebe all look at her)

Phoebe: What, honey?

Paige: I had a different spell…I rewrote it.

Piper: What are you talking about?

Paige: well, I was writing the spell…and I started feeling…(she stops)

Phoebe: What, sweetie, what happened?

Paige: I started feeling… really scared.

Piper: Well, Paige… we all felt scared-

Paige: No… this was different. It…(In one breath) I had the perfect spell and then I changed it so it wouldn't work.

(Piper and Phoebe gape at her)

Piper: (beginning to look angry; she speaks slowly, drawing out each syllable) Excuse me?

Paige: Piper, I am so sorry-

Phoebe: Paige, how could you?

Paige: (about to cry) Phoebe, I- you don't understand… I-I was so, so scared-

Phoebe: Scared of what? Paige-

Leo: (to himself) The Feared One…

Paige: I don't know… I was just terrified, okay? I-

Piper: No, not okay. Dammit, Paige-

Leo: Wait, you guys-

Paige: I said I was sorry. I couldn't help it… I was so-

Piper: Scared, we get it.

Leo: Hey-

Piper: -what were you thinking?

Paige: I don-

Leo: Wait! (all three girls stop arguing and look at him) It's not Paige's fault.

Piper: Yes, yes, yes it is.

Phoebe: Piper…

Piper: No. Am I the only one who heard what she said? She sabotaged us. Sabotaged Prue.

Leo: No, Honey, listen. She was overcome by _fear._

Piper: And?

Phoebe: (starting to understand)…fear.

Leo: Come on, Piper. Focus. When the 'Feared One' wakes… maybe we're looking at it too literally. The source is feared, yeah…

Paige: …and he used my fear to manipulate me-

Paige/Phoebe: (looking up) Barbas.

Phoebe: That makes sense, we've banished and or vanquished him four times… that would technically make this his fifth life.

Piper: But, he's in Purgatory. How would he get out?

Leo: Probably with help.

Paige: Agares?

Leo: Maybe…

[NEXT SCENE

(We re-enter the cave-like lair where we previously met the two demons, Tephros and Agares, only this time, there are the two new demons and Barbas with them. One of the new demons stands to the side as the others watch him, concentrating with his eyes closed and arms spread)

Tephros: (to the concentrating demon) What do you see?

Demon 1: (takes a deep breath and opens his eyes) They're on to us.

Agares: Dammit!

Barbas: (Barbas is standing behind them, leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed. He smiles.) What did I tell you? They're much smarter than one would think-

Tephros: (turns to him angrily) You said nothing of the sort!

Barbas: Didn't I? Hmm… must've (touches his forehead) slipped my mind.

Demon Two: (To Tephros) This is your fault anyway. Why did you go to Barbas and not resurrect us yourselves? You know better than to trust the Demon of Fear.

Tephros: (looking somewhat beaten) We do not posses that kind of power, Orias. We needed the Charmed Ones' magic to do that… and Barbas can bend them to our will.

Barbas: Excuse me, _my_ will.

Tephros: Silence, Barbas!

Orias: Yes, but by doing so you have started a chain reaction that was not meant to begin yet, you imprudent fool.

Agares: Meaning?

Orias: Meaning that the stars were not yet aligned for our taking over the Underworld-

Tephros: Yes, but you said that wouldn't matter as long as the four of us were back together.

Orias: (breathing deeply) Perhaps… but it will hinder our efforts.

Demon 2: We must move swiftly if we are to accomplish our goals and kill the witches before they figure out how to bring forth the Power of Four.

Barbas: (suddenly intrigued) The Power of what, now?

Orias: The Power of Four… the only power great enough to defeat us.

Barbas: (laughs) You morons… _The Power of Four_? Would that imply they need the fourth sister?

Orias: (sarcastically) Can't put anything past you, now can we?

Barbas: (shakes his head) You idiots just don't get it do, you?

Agares: Get what, Barbas?

Barbas: You probably helped them on their way by bringing back these two (motions to Orias and the unnamed demon) and now they're that much closer to instating this "Power of Four". But (begins backing away) what do I care. I'm free now and its you they're after-

Tephros: Barbas!

Barbas: Adieu. (disappears using flame teleportation)

(The four remaining demons stare at the spot where he was, then look at each other)

Orias: We go forward as planned. We must hurry, before the witches catch on.

[NEXT SCENE

(Back in the attic, Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Coop sit at the table where Paige wrote the spell, and Piper once again holds Prue on the floor.)  
Phoebe: So what now?  
Paige: What now? We find a way to bring back Prue.

Phoebe: (sarcastically) Thank you Ms. Obvious; what I meant was… how do we go about doing that? Obviously another spell is out of the question. And unless you know another way to bring a spirit back to the physical plane-

Leo: There's astral projection.

Paige: Well sure but how does that help us? We may be able to get there, but how do we find her, and more importantly, how do we bring her back?

Leo: Well, once you get there-

Piper: (from the floor, still hugging Prue's body) No! No more. I'm done.

(Everyone turns to look at her)  
Phoebe: Piper-

Piper: No, Phoebe! We already tried a spell; it didn't work. We have to try and find a way to vanquish these demons without her… without Prue.

Phoebe: Look, Piper, I know its hard, believe me. She was my sister, too remember? But we can't vanquish these guys without her-

Piper: You know that how?

Paige: The book-

Piper: The book could be wrong.

Leo: Honey… I think you should try this.

(Piper looks at him silently then back at her sister's body)

Piper: What if it doesn't work?

Phoebe: (getting up from the table and moving to Piper) It will. (Hugs her) I promise.

[NEXT SCENE

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sit on a couch in the living room, Leo and Coop enter from thee hallway)

Piper: Is she-?  
Leo: Yeah, we put her on the bed. (Kneels in front of her and takes her hand) You remember how to do this?  
Piper: Yes… but… I still don't understand this. I mean, we've only ever projected here on the physical plane… how will we know how to get to the Astral Plane when we don't even know where it is?

Phoebe: It coexists with our plane… so…we project our Astral selves and we'll be there (looking at Leo) right?

Leo: (slightly unsure) I think so.

Paige: (leaning back into the couch) Lovely. How reassuring.

Leo: (Standing again) Okay… relax.

(All three women lean their heads back into the couch and close their eyes)  
Leo: Focus… think about where it is you need to go.

(After a moment or two, the girls slump slightly. They have projected)

Coop: They're okay, right?

Leo: Yeah… yeah, they're fine.

[NEXT SCENE

(The girls' astral selves appear in front of the couch on which they had been sitting; Coop and Leo are nowhere to be seen)  
Paige: (looking around, confused) Leo?

Phoebe: What happened? Did it work?

Piper: (taking a step forward and looking around the room) I-I think so…

Paige: (unimpressed) But… we're still here.

Piper: I think that's how it works… that's how it was when Leo and I went to the spirit plane… maybe this is the same thing.

Paige: Okaaay… where is she?

Piper: (starting to walk out of the room) I don't know… she could be anywhere.

Paige: Oh, good.

(There is a sound from behind them and they all turn; Phoebe and Paige pale drastically)

Phoebe: Cole?

(Cole stands staring at them, clearly as confused as they are)

Piper: What are you doing here?

Cole: I'd ask you the same thing-

(Piper steps toward him but Paige and Phoebe grab and pull her back)  
Paige: (to Cole) What do you want?

Cole: Want? I want to know what you're doing here.

Phoebe: (backing away with her sisters in tow) Stay away!

Piper: (pulling away) Phoebe! Stop it!

Phoebe/Paige: Piper?

Piper: (to Cole) What are you doing on the astral plane? I thought you were in some… cosmic whatever-

Cole: Void.

Piper: Right. I thought you were there.

Cole: I am… I was… what are you guys doing here? You shouldn't be here-

Piper: We're looking for Prue.

Cole: (speechless, stares at her in disbelief for a second) I'm sorry?

Phoebe: Piper? What are you-?

Piper: We need to bring her back.

Cole: Back? Back where?

Piper: Well… to life.

Cole: (laughingly) Right.

Piper: I'm not kidding.

Cole: (suddenly serious) You're not?

Piper: (shakes her head) No.

Cole: (raising an eyebrow as he leans against the couch) Well… you cant. No one can.

Piper: No… no one before us could… _we_ have to.

Cole: Have to?

Piper: Yeah. Phoebe had a premonition. She saw us all being vanquished… and she saw Prue.

Phoebe: (nervous) Piper-

Piper: (to Cole) Speaking of which… what do you know about the Power of Four?

Cole: (holding up his hands, overwhelmed) Whoa! Wait… slow down. I get that you're here to find Prue… sure, you won't be able to take her back, but I get it… now… (to Phoebe) what did you see?

(Phoebe just stares at him, clearly scared)

Piper: Phoebe. Tell him what you saw.

Paige: Piper! Do you even remember who this guy is?  
Cole: Was.

Paige: (holding up a hand to silence him) Don't talk. (Turning back to Piper) How can you just talk to him like an old friend?

Piper: Yes. I remember who he was. But he's not a threat anymore and he probably knows more about these demons than we do-

Paige: Piper! What are you saying?

Piper: I'm saying he can help us. (Turning to Phoebe) Now, tell him what you saw.

Phoebe: Fine. (not looking at Cole) I saw us… being attacked by these four demons… they-they vanquished Paige… and then Prue ran in… and, uh… and they said we couldn't defeat them because we didn't have the power of four.

Cole: (crosses his arms across his chest and sighs) These demons… what'd they look like?

Phoebe: Uh… big… well-dressed… I don't know-

Paige: We think one of them is named Agares.

Cole: Agares. (Sighs again, shaking his head) You definitely have a problem.

Piper: You know him?

Cole: I know of him. He was banished centuries ago.

Piper: Who is he?

Cole: An extremely powerful demon. He ruled over thirty-one legions of demons.

Paige: Legions?

Cole : Uh… groups of lesser demons.

Piper: He ruled them?  
Cole: Yeah… and, worse, he was one of the four enormously powerful demons destined to-to…

Paige: To?

Cole: To become the Four Princes of Hell. Their destiny is to take over and unite the Underworld… and, eventually, everything else.

Paige: Of course.

Piper: Wait… the others… do you know who they are?

Cole: (holding his forehead) Uh, yeah… There was Agares… Tephros… Orias… and Barbatos.

Piper: Right.

Cole: But (lowers his hand) I don't see how they're a threat to you… I mean… All four of them were banished and dispersed throughout the planes by the Elders thousands of years ago to keep them from fulfilling the prophecy… only Tephros and Agares ever managed to escape. On their own… they're not all that powerful.

Paige: Well… I think… we may have helped them… a bit.

Cole: (concerned) How?  
Phoebe: (softly) By bringing the other two to the physical plane.

Cole: What?!

Paige: We were trying to bring back Prue! And, and Barbas-

Cole: You brought them back?!

Paige: Yeah… but it was an accident.

Piper: That's why we need Prue.

Cole: You have no idea what you've done, do you?

Paige: We haven't lost out to any demon yet-

Cole: They're not just any demons. Together, they're a hundred times more powerful than The Source ever was… they'll have limitless power-

(The sound of steps comes from the stairs, then a voice interrupts Cole)  
Voice: Piper? Phoebe?

(The girls turn and their jaws drop. Piper's hands rush up to her mouth)

Phoebe: Prue?

(We now see Prue standing on the steps, tears streak her face, and she looks confused)

[NEXT SCENE

(Agares and Orias stand in the darkened cave-like dwelling where we last left them. Agares leans on a table, watching bubbling vial impatiently. Orias stands behind him, his arms crossed, looking annoyed)

Orias: Your eagerness is your downfall, Agares.

Agares: Enough of your cryptic prophesies, Orias!

Orias: (grabbing Agares' shoulder and spinning him around so they are face to face) I have seen a possible future, Agares! I've seen how your impatience leads to your defeat, _our_ defeat!

Agares: (mockingly) To the sisters? They're only witches-

Orias: They are more than just witches, you fatuous moron; they are the Charmed Ones!

Agares: We are going to defeat them… its our shared destiny!

Orias: Unless you let your idiot weaknesses get in the way!

(They are interrupted when Tephros teleports in)

Agares: Tephros! Did you-?

Tephros: The legions are falling into order-

Orias: No issues, I assume?

Tephros: The warlocks and darklighters were most difficult to convince… but they learned quickly. The upper level demons are keeping to themselves.

Agares: Good. They'll remain that way if they know what's good for them.

Orias: Any sign of Barbas?  
Tephros: No. We have the Krychek demons looking as we speak.

Orias: And the Charmed Ones?

Tephros: Barbatos is trying to find them on the astral plane before they-

Orias: Tell him to try harder!

(Tephros backs away slightly, then teleports out)

Agares: I thought you said impatience was our downfall-

Orias: Yours, Agares.

[NEXT SCENE

(Prue, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige all stand frozen, staring at each other in shock. Tears drip down Piper and Prue's faces, and Phoebe and Paige's breathing is deep and somewhat loud.

Cole looks on from the living room couch.

After a moment, Piper breaks the silence)

Piper: Prue!

(She runs to her sister and hugs her fiercely, Phoebe close behind.

Paige stays put.)

Prue: (half-crying as she hugs her sisters) Oh my god! What are you doing here? What am I doing here?

Piper: (sobbing) We had to bring you back! We had to- oh my god, Prue!

Phoebe: (now crying) Prue!

(This continues for several minutes, with Paige and Cole watching awkwardly from a few feet away.

Finally, the girls part, wiping their eyes.)

Piper: (sniffing) Oh! Prue (motions to Paige) this is-

Prue: Paige, I know. (Smiles at Paige) Nice to finally meet you.

Paige: (unsure of what to say) I-I—

Prue: It's weird, you know? It took losing me to find you… its too bad. I've watched you… It would've been nice to know I had another fabulous little sister.

(Paige smiles and nods, though she is obviously still quite nervous)

Prue: (to Cole, cold) Hi.

(He just nods)

Prue: (to Piper) So… why is it we're all here? How'd we get here?

Piper: (brushing a long strand of hair behind her ear) Well, it's a long story. Abridged version: there are some big, bad demons trying to kill us-

Prue: -of course-

Piper: - and the only way to defeat them is to use the "power of four." Phoebe saw you alive in a premonition, so we naturally figured we had to bring you back.

Prue: You mean 'resurrect' me.

Phoebe: Exciting, right?  
Prue: Exciting and impossible. No witch can bring someone back to life-

Paige: Yes, but we're not just any witches.

Prue: Yeah, but-

Piper: We've thought it all through; we have a spell to reunite you with your body… we'll deal with the demons later, no more questions!

Prue: Wait… reunite me with my body? (Eyes her sisters with intensity) You're serious?

Cole: That's what I thought.

Phoebe: (quickly) Hey, shut up, Cole!

Prue: Its—its crazy! It can't work… guys-

Piper: It will work, Prue…we—your body's all waiting for you and everything-

Prue: Okay, ew. This is insane… how can you just—how?

Phoebe: Prue… trust us. This will work… it has to.

(Prue looks skeptically at Phoebe then at Piper)

Prue: You're sure?

(They nod)  
Prue: This isn't breaking some huge rule or anything?  
Piper: Pssh… do you seriously care? We have bigger problems right now than rules.

Phoebe: We have to do this, Prue.

Piper: (to Cole) Is there anything else you can tell us? Anything. What's the Power of Four?

Cole: That I don't know… All I know that besides having powerful demonic abilities, each has dominion over one of the four classic elements: water, air, earth, and fire. Just… you know (glances at Phoebe) be careful.

Piper: Please, Prue.

(Prue hesitates, but nods)

Prue: Yeah…fine.

Piper: Okay… just…okay. (She motions for Paige and Phoebe to stand beside her.)  
Prue: (to Piper) What do I do?

Piper: Just… you know, stand there. (To Paige and Phoebe) You remember the words?

(They nod)

Piper: Okay…

Paige/Phoebe/Piper:

In this night and in this hour-

(Before they can finish, Tephros appears. With a wave of his hand, Paige, Prue, and Piper are thrown back into a wall)  
Prue: No!

(Instinctively, she waves her hand, but nothing happens. He laughs and sends her flying into a wall as well.

Piper stands first.)

Tephros: Silly witch. (He raises his hand threateningly, tightening his fist as if to choke Piper, but nothing happens)

Cole: He can't kill you here! Hurry, do the spell!

Tephros: Quiet!

(Prue, Paige, and Phoebe struggle to their feet)

Phoebe/Piper/Paige:

In this night and in this hour

We call upon the ancient power

Unbind the ties of death and time

Restore her soul now with this rhyme

(Immediately, Prue disappears in a burst of light and wind; the girls' projections also disappear)  
Tephros: No!

[NEXT SCENE

(Back in the living room of the manor on the physical plane, the girls wake up.

Leo and Coop watch apprehensively)

Piper: Leo…is she here?

Leo: I-I don't know… are you okay-?  
(She jumps up and heads up the stairs, everyone else follows.

She runs into the master bedroom.

Prue still lies on the bed)

Piper: Prue? Prue?!

(She runs to the bed. As she reaches her sister, she starts coughing as air rushes back into her lungs, and she quickly sits up.

Leo and Coop freeze where they are, taken aback)

Prue: (touching her own arm and hair) It worked? I-I'm alive?

(Piper hugs her tightly once again)

Piper: Oh my god, it worked!

Voice: Adorable.

(Everyone turns to find Agares standing in the doorway)  
Agares: I assumed Tephros would fail in stopping you.

(Piper and Prue stand quickly, preparing to fight, and Phoebe and Paige do the same)

Piper: (watching Agares, speaking to Coop) Coop! Get Leo out of here-

Leo: Pip-

Piper: Now!

(Coop moves to teleport Leo out, but Agares waves his hand and sends them crashing through a wall)

Piper: (running towards where Leo and Coop crashed) Leo!

Phoebe: (following) Coop!

(Agares raises his hand once more, and Piper and Phoebe freeze where they are)

Prue: No! (Waves her arm and, once again, nothing happens)

(Paige orbs herself to Leo and Coop, panicking as she tries to heal their injuries.

Agares raises a hand again, but Prue leaps on him; they fall to the floor.

Paige heals Leo and Coop, then orbs them away.

Agares sends Prue flying into Piper and Phoebe, inadvertently unfreezing them.

Paige acts quickly, orbing all of them up to the attic)

Prue: Why didn't-?  
Piper: (immediately standing and running for the book containing the prophecy) None of our powers work against him (picks up the book and rifles though it)  
Phoebe: What do we do?! We cant fight him… we don't have a spell ready!

Piper: Here! (She runs to her sisters with the book as Agares teleports in)

Agares: (raises his hand) Bitch-!

Piper: (to her sisters) Read!

(They look apprehensive but read the handwritten inscription on the page)

Piper/Phoebe/Paige/Prue:

In this night and in this hour

We call upon the ancient power

Unite as One we sisters four

Until this evil is no more

(Bursts of light and energy fill the room, and Agares is vanquished, screaming.

The girls stare in disbelief at the spot where he previously stood)

Prue: How did-?

Piper: I don't know… it wasn't there before… but when I looked in the book it just kind of… appeared…

Phoebe: Grams?

Piper: I don't know…but… it worked. The others will be coming soon, I guess…

Paige: Didn't Cole say they needed all four of them to succeed-?

Prue: Is that it? Do I have to go back now?

Piper: Well… if that was it… wouldn't you be gone already?

Phoebe: (still watching the page on which the spell had appeared; her eyes widen and she points at it) Um, whoa!

(The other three look at the page as well, as three more words scrawl across the page: _It isn't over_.)

Piper: (sarcastically) Oh, good.

[NEXT SCENE

(Piper, Paige, and Prue orb into the Magic School; Coop, Leo, and Phoebe teleport in seconds later.

Prue looks around, astonished)  
Prue: Oh my God… this is amazing.

Phoebe: you wanna see something really amazing? (She runs to Prue, takes her hand, then hurries down the hall, dragging her older sister behind her. Leo and Coop follow.

Piper stays behind, eyeing a momentarily lost in thought Paige)  
Piper: Paige? Honey, are you all right?

Paige: (looking as though she wasn't aware Piper was there) Oh! What? Yeah…

Piper: (raising an eyebrow) Right. (Steps toward her and hugs her) Its okay, you know… we've kinda grown to like you… we're not going to be kicking you out of the family or anything.

Paige: I know its just… I feel so awkward. What do I say to her?

Piper: Well… she's your sister… talk about boys and how much you hate homeroom.

Paige: (rolling her eyes) Right.

Piper: (taking Paige's hand) Come on. I need to see my boys.

[NEXT SCENE

(Phoebe leads Prue into the daycare.

Wyatt and Chris are playing in the corner, and she rushes over to them)

Phoebe: these handsome things are Piper and Leo's babies, Wyatt and Chris.

Prue: Oh my god (kneels in front of them) Hi… (Looking back at Leo) They're beautiful.

(Looking back at her nephews) I can't believe Piper is a mom… I missed so much.

Phoebe: (kneeling beside her sister, hugging her) Its okay… you've got time to catch up.

Prue: (smiling) I guess so.

(Piper and Paige enter, and Prue stands to hug Piper. Phoebe follows.)

Prue: They're incredible, Piper

Piper: (glances at the boys) Yeah, they are… (looks back at Prue) I'm so glad you're back.

Prue: (Wrapping one arm around Piper's shoulders, and the other around Phoebe's) Me too.

[END


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**Season 9 Episode 3 – Sibling Rivalry**

(Prue sits in the sunroom holding Chris in her lap and watching Wyatt play on the floor. She looks extremely happy.

Piper enters carrying a laundry basket.)  
Piper: You're still in here?

Prue: Yes! (Squeezing Chris' face gently) I cannot get enough of this face!

Piper: He is cute, isn't he?

Prue: Oh! He's adorable! (Smiling at Wyatt) So's he… God, you make gorgeous kids.

Piper: (starting to fold the laundry) I know, right?

(Prue smiles and goes back to playing with her nephew)  
Piper: Prue… we're having a concert for women's cancer awareness at the club tonight… I was wondering if you'd like to go.

Prue: (her smile fades quickly as she looks back at her sister) It's only been a week, Piper… I-I'm kind of still getting used to all this-

Piper: (lowering the shirt in her hands) I know… I just thought you'd want to get out… You know, have some fun that doesn't involve Legos and crayons.

Prue: Hey, I like Legos.

Piper: Yeah, I know… I'm just saying it'd be good for you to get out.

Prue: It's too soon, Piper… Anyway, I'm supposed to be dead, remember?

Piper: I know, I know-

(Paige orbs in, hurried)

Paige: (speaking quickly to Piper; panicked) Hurry! Where's the book?

Piper: Upstairs, where it always is, why-?  
(Paige orbs away. Piper looks with confusion at Prue)  
Piper: What's wrong with her?

(Prue shrugs.

A half second later Paige orbs back in, holding the book)  
Piper: What's wrong? What're you looking for?

Paige: (rifling through the pages) One of my charges has a domovoi infestation-

Piper: I'm sorry?

Paige: Domovoi. You know, common household being attracted to places full of magic and old pipes-

Piper: I know what they are… but you acted like you were in a hurry, I thought it was something important.

Paige: (flustered) it _is_ important! My charge hasn't slept in a month. And, it is my responsibility to take care of her.

Piper: Right. (Looking at Prue) Could you watch the boys for a few more minutes, I have to call Phoebe about tonight.

Prue: (squishing Chris' face again) Of course!

(Piper laughs and rolls her eyes, leaving the room.

Paige sits in a chair, still perusing the book)  
Prue: So… you're a whitelighter?

Paige: (not looking up) Yeah… my dad was a whitelighter and apparently (closing the book having found what she was looking for) so am I.

Prue: Your dad… Sam, right?

Paige: (standing up and placing the book on the chair) Yeah… tell Piper I said bye-

Prue: Wait, I wanna ask you-!

Paige: Bye! (Orbs out)

Prue: -something.

[Cue credits/intro

(Piper walks into the kitchen, Prue following close behind)

Piper: She doesn't hate you.

Prue: Uh, yeah, she does. You should've seen how anxious she was to leave earlier. She's been avoiding me ever since you guys brought me back-

Piper: Prue, she was going to help a witch with a spirit problem. (Opening the refrigerator and pulling out a sparkling water) That doesn't mean she's avoiding you. Trust me. Paige is just… (Opens the water) Paige.

Prue: (sitting at the table) Easy for you to say… she doesn't hate you.

Piper: (sitting next to her sister) Oh come on, Prue… this is hard on her-

Prue: I know, but it's not like it's easy for me. I've lost almost six years of time…. I come back and one of my little sisters is a mother, twice over, and the other is married to a man I've never met… and, surprise, I have another sister, also married, who can't stand to be in the same room with me. I'm sorry if I'm a little upset.

Piper: I know, honey… I'm sorry… just give it time; give Paige time. It'll be okay.

(Prue rolls her eyes and gets up to grab a water.

We hear the front door open.)

Phoebe: (from front room) Piper? Prue? (Walks into the kitchen and hugs Prue) Oh! God, I can't hug you enough.

Prue: (tensing slightly) Yeah… I got that after the third hour.

Phoebe: (smiling) sorry… (Looking at Piper, also grabbing a water) Count Coop and I in for tonight. (To Prue) You going?

(Prue sits back down and Phoebe joins)

Prue: No… I don't think so.

Phoebe: (disappointed) Aww, why?  
Piper: She's afraid of the world…and Paige.

Prue: (annoyed) I've been dead for a long time, okay? And (takes a long sip) Paige hates me.

Phoebe: No she doesn't! You should've seen her when she found out she'd be meeting you-

Prue: Right.

Piper: And while we're on the subject of family members you're avoiding, when can we tell dad about you-?

Prue: (Standing up) No.

Phoebe: Prue-

Prue: No, you guys. I know it's unfair or whatever, but I'm just… (Disconcerted) I'm not ready.

Piper: (clearly irritated) Okay… but you're gonna have to face everyone eventually.

[NEXT SCENE

(Paige sits across from her husband at an outdoor café. She looks annoyed; they are obviously in the middle of a conversation.)

Henry: -she's your sister, Paige.

Paige: Um, hi… whose side are you on?

Henry: Yours. I'm just saying you shouldn't be so intimidated-

Paige: I am _not_ intimidated.

Henry: Yeah, you are.

Paige: (beaten) If you'd heard the way they used to talk about her, you'd get it.

Henry: I do get it, it's just… you should try talking to her. I have a feeling avoiding her won't work.

Paige: (rolling her eyes) whatever.

(We suddenly become aware of a figure invisible to everyone else in the scene who stands a ways away, watching Paige intently, and smiling with malice; Barbas)

Barbas: Oh, Paige… you're making this too easy. (Teleports out)

[NEXT SCENE

(Piper and various employees are busy setting up P3, preparing for the concert that night.

Phoebe and Paige enter.)

Phoebe: (looking around, impressed. To Piper) Busy are we?

Piper: You think? Don't just stand there, do something. (Kneeling behind the counter and standing again, handing Phoebe a box of decorations.) Hurry, go.

Phoebe: (rolls her eyes and starts to walk away) Fine… but I can only help for a little while; I've got work to do.

Piper: Mhm. (handing Paige a towel) wipe the counter down, please.

(Paige moves to stand beside her sister and starts cleaning the counter)

Paige: (after a few moments) so uh… where's Prue?

Piper: Home… she still isn't really up to leaving the house.

Paige: (halfhearted) that's too bad.

Piper: (lowering the towel in her hand and eyeing her sister suspiciously) is something wrong, Paige?

Paige: What? No!

Piper: (Unconvinced) Mhm… seriously, what is it?

Paige: (pretending to be flustered) Nothing!

Piper: (lowering her voice) Paige, ever since Prue's been back I haven't seen you talk to her once.

Paige: (rolling her eyes) it's not like its intentional, okay? I've just been… busy…

Piper: Busy?

Paige: Yes.

Piper: With domestic spirits?

Paige: Yes… they happen to be very formidable.

Piper: Look, whatever the problem is, I think it'd really help the both of you if you'd just talk.

Paige: (Pauses before changing the subject) is there anything else you need me to do?

Piper: Uh yeah… could you take out the trash?

(Paige groans but does as she is told)

[NEXT SCENE

(Barbas stands behind a beautiful woman who is facing away from him, looking annoyed. They are obviously in the Underworld.)  
Woman: You want me to do what?

Barbas: (moving to stand beside him) It's what you do, isn't it? Trap witches in interdimensional pockets?

Woman: (turning to him) Yes, but you're talking about the Charmed Ones.

Barbas: Only two of them… I'm dealing with the other two.

Woman: How?  
Barbas: The only thing you need to know is that I need Phoebe and Piper somewhere where they won't be able to save their sisters. You can do that, cant you?

Woman: Of course!

Barbas: Good.

Woman: You guarantee they won't be coming after me?  
Barbas: Their power lies in their sisterhood… let's just say I'm working on severing those ties.

Woman: You're sure?

Barbas: Crocell… you do your thing… I'll do mine. (Starts to leave, but stops) And one more thing: don't kill them… I'd like to keep that pleasure for myself. (Teleports out)

[NEXT SCENE

(Paige exits a door from the club into the alleyway, carrying two large bags of trash and looking annoyed)

Paige: (to herself) Problem? There is no problem. (Tosses the bags into the trash bin) I'm just busy…geez.

(Barbas' projection appears behind her, smiling menacingly)

Barbas: Hello again, Paige.

(Paige, having started back toward the door, falters)

Barbas: How dare Piper blame you for Prue's problems?

(Paige remains still, looking thoughtful)

Barbas: She's already taking her side over yours.

Paige: It's not my fault…

Barbas: What happens as time progresses? How will things be different in a month? A year? What happens when Prue's presence tears your family apart?

(He creates a projection, and Paige watches with terrified eyes.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige face an enormous, daunting demon in the manor. Everything seems to be shaky and moving slowly.

Phoebe yells at Piper to blow it up, and that's when Prue runs into the room. Piper, her hands held in midair, turns to looks at Prue.

"Prue?!"

Immediately, the demon makes his move, vanquishing Piper. All three remaining sisters scream in horror, and Phoebe runs to the spot where Piper had stood. The demon vanquishes her as well.

Paige screams again, then turns to Prue.

"Look what you've done-!" finally, the demon vanquishes both Prue and Paige.)

Paige: (looking terrified) Piper… Phoebe…

Barbas: Your sisters are in constant danger as long as they're distracted by Prue. Now that she's back, they'll try to return to the way things were… but it won't work… they'll die.

Paige: (tears well up in her eyes) No…

Barbas: Yes… they don't stand a chance unless you do something… you have to stop Prue from endangering them.

Paige: She's going to kill them…

Barbas: Kill her, Paige… you're the only one who can save them.

Paige: I have to save them… I can't let her hurt them…

Barbas: That's a good girl… you know what to do.

(The projection disappears as the door to the club swings open. Phoebe smiles at Paige from the doorway)

Phoebe: Hey, I have to get going… you want me to take you home?

Paige: No, I have some things to get done, you go ahead.

Phoebe: (smiling) Okay. (Leaves)

(Paige looks around the check that no one is watching and orbs out)

[NEXT SCENE

(Prue sits at the kitchen table, flipping through a family album, smiling fondly at pictures of herself and her sisters as children.

After a moment, Leo enters)  
Leo: Still looking at those pictures?  
Prue: (Looking up and smiling at him) Yes… they make me feel better.

Leo: (sitting next to her and glancing at the pictures) feel better? Is something wrong?

Prue: (closing the book and sighing) I don't know-

(Leo raises an eyebrow at her and she sighs)

Prue: -okay, yes. It's Paige.

Leo: Paige?  
Prue: Yeah. I've been here a week… and I haven't once held a real conversation with her.

Leo: Because-?

Prue: Because she's avoiding me.

Leo: Well… you've kinda been avoiding her too, haven't you?

Prue: (Rolling her eyes) please… why would I do that?

(Once again he raises an eyebrow at her)

Prue: Okay, so maybe I am. So what?

Leo: Prue, she's your sister.

Prue: Leo, I don't know her.

Leo: Yeah, and I can guarantee that not talking to her won't change that. Piper and Phoebe had a hard time getting to know her at first… but they got through it. You can, too… she's just…stubborn… kinda like you.

Prue: Nice.

Leo: Trust me… you'll like her.

Prue: All right, then.

Leo: (standing) I'm gonna take the boys to the park and you're welcome to come if you-

Prue: That's all right… thanks, Leo.

(He nods and leaves the kitchen. She opens the book and looks at the pictures again.

A few moments pass before we hear the front door open and close, and almost as soon as it has, Barbas' projection appears behind Prue.)

Barbas: It's been too long, Prue.

(She flips the page of the book; pictures of her are nowhere to be found. The pages thereafter are instead filled with pictures of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.)

Barbas: Doesn't it hurt… doesn't it hurt that they so readily replaced you with Paige?

(Prue looks slightly hurt, but continues flipping through the book)

Barbas: But then again, they did always compare her to you, didn't they?

(She pauses)

Barbas: Not much of a comparison, if you ask me. Sure, she's half whitelighter, but you were always the strongest.

Prue: I had to do everything…

Barbas: That's right. And now, Paige is jealous… she's regretting having helped to bring you back.

Prue: (confused) But Phoebe said—

Barbas: They didn't want to worry you… but Paige is threatened. She wants to send you back.

Prue: (standing up quickly from her chair) No! I can't go back.

Barbas: She's working on it now… she wants to get you out of the way… she wants to replace you again.

Prue: (Grabbing her hair in panic) No… I can't go back!

(He creates another projection, this time it takes place in the attic. Paige stands at the book, a pad of paper in her hand. She writes furiously, when Prue walks in the room. She looks up and smiles menacingly.

Prue walks to her, confused. "What are you doing?"

Paige steps forward, reading from the paper "Sister Soul which was reborn, feel now all my fear and scorn, return her now from whence she came, return her to her rightful plane."

Immediately, Prue is vanquished and the projection fades.)

Prue: (terrified) No!

Barbas: Yes… she wants you gone.

Prue: But—

Barbas: You have to stop her… you have to get her before she gets you.

Prue: (looking like she's had some epiphany) I have to stop her.

Barbas: That's right.

Prue: (suddenly angry) I won't go back. (Storms out of the kitchen)

Barbas: (smiling to himself) not alone, anyways. (Teleports out)

[NEXT SCENE

(Paige is in the attic, still under Barbas' influence, and is flipping through the BOS. She holds a pad of paper in her hand, just like in Barbas' projection.

We hear footsteps outside the door before it is thrown open to reveal Prue.)  
Prue/Paige: You!

Prue: (Stepping further into the room) what are you doing in here?  
Paige: (moving from behind the book) why should I tell you?

Prue: (noticing the pad of paper in Paige's hand) No! (TK's Paige across the room and into a wall)

(Boxes and random objects crash to the floor, and Paige scrambles to crawl out from the debris)  
Paige: (noticing a large trunk beside Prue) Trunk! (It flies into Prue, knocking her off her feet)

(Meanwhile: Downstairs, Phoebe enters the front door. As she passes the front room, she notices Piper rifling through a box on the coffee table)  
Phoebe: Hey you, what are you doing here? I thought you had work to do.

Piper: I do. (Finding what she was looking for) Aha! (Stands up) I left the club checkbook here and I need it for tonight… why aren't you at work?

Phoebe: Oh, I was gonna stop by and see if Prue maybe wanted to have lunch with me.

Piper: (moving a strand of hair behind her ear) I doubt it… you know how she's been avoiding leaving the manor since she got back.

Phoebe: (slightly disappointed) I know but I still—

(We hear a loud crash from upstairs and both women look up, worried)

Piper: What the hell was that?  
(Another crash is heard)  
Phoebe: Attic.

(Together they hurry up the stairs)

(In the attic: Prue TK's the trunk off of herself and jumps up, running to where Paige is still climbing out of the debris.

She picks up a piece of wood and swings it, but Paige orbs out in time.

She re-materializes on the other side of the room, behind Prue)

Paige: Over here! (She waves mockingly at Prue as she turns around before pointing at a chair a few feet away) Chair! (She sends the chair flying at Prue who tries to stop it using her own telekinesis, but it flies at her anyway.

As she and the chair hit the floor, Phoebe and Piper run in)  
Piper: Oh my god! What are you two doing?

Paige: Get out of here, Piper!

Phoebe: Paige—

(Before she can continue, the woman Crocell materializes behind her.

Piper and Phoebe both turn to face her, and Piper raises her hands to freeze her, but nothing happens)

Crocell: Nice try (She smiles and raises her hand to her mouth, blowing a sparkling dust at both Piper and Phoebe, who immediately fade away.

Crocell looks at the two remaining sisters and sneers) How unfortunate for you. (shimmers out.

Prue and Paige stare at the spot where their sisters were standing suddenly free of Barbas' 'spell' and obviously petrified)

[NEXT SCENE

(Paige sits on the chair she had earlier thrown at Prue, staring into the space in front of her, dazed, while Prue paces in front of her, holding her head in anxiety)

Prue: (panicked) what just happened?

Paige: (listless) I don't know…

Prue: She just appeared and, and… then she… (Turns to face Paige) Have you ever seen her before?

Paige: (looking at Prue) Are we really pretending we didn't just try to kill each other?

Prue: (frustrated) we have more problems right now.

Paige: No… I've never seen her.

Prue: The book! Maybe she's in the book. (Running to the book) please, please let there be—(she flips open the book and freezes) Uhh… what—(she keeps flipping the pages, her panic escalating)

Paige: (standing) what's wrong?

Prue: (motioning frantically at the book) it's gone… its gone!

Paige: (moving to look at the book) what's gone?  
Prue: All of it! Everything!

Paige: (gets to the book and flips through it; sure enough all the pages are blank) Oh my god… (Looking at Prue) What happened?

Prue: (closing her eyes; thinking) Uh… when, when that woman appeared and Piper tried to freeze her… (Opens her eyes) it didn't work.

Paige: And?  
Prue: And the same thing happened before…when we used our powers on each other. (Looks at the chair across from them and waves her hand; nothing happens) My powers are gone...You try… call it.

Paige: (looking at the chair) Chair! (Again, nothing happens) …What now?

Prue: I don't know…

[NEXT SCENE

(Phoebe and Piper materialize in some random field. Beside them are a few huge boulders, and about 100 feet away is a large cavern-looking thing, but everything else is open. The whole place looks to be glowing with a brilliant white light, and both women look around at their surroundings, confused)

Piper: Um… okay… where are we now?

Phoebe: I-I don't know… are we dead?

Piper: I hope not… I've got a huge shipment coming to the club tonight and if some demon makes me miss it, I swear to god--

(Suddenly, Crocell appears in front of them and smiles)  
Crocell: Welcome to my world, ladies… I hope you've enjoyed your stay. (She creates an energy ball and throws it at them.

Piper tries to blow it up, but nothing happens; Phoebe reacts in time to push her out of the way; they hit the ground hard)

Piper: Ow…

(Crocell starts moving slowly towards them)

Phoebe: (to Piper) Hurry! Get up!

(They get up and start running for the cavern)  
Crocell: (stops walking and watches them run away) you can't hide from me! There's nowhere to go! (Shimmers out)

[NEXT SCENE

(Prue is pacing back and forth again, and Paige looks helplessly at the BOS)

Paige: Well… what gave your powers back last time?

Prue: … we basically just had to… reconcile… reform the bond…so much for that.

Paige: (defensive) what is that supposed to mean?

Prue: We're the ones who broke the charmed bond, Paige… and you and I have no relationship to mend.

Paige: So what are we supposed to do? We don't even know if they're dead or alive.

Prue: They can't be dead… if she'd wanted them dead she'd have just killed them… and probably us, too…

Paige: Yeah, but—

(Barbas teleports in.)  
Paige: Barbas.

Barbas: Hello, Paige. (Looking at Prue) Prue! How lovely to see you again my dear-

Prue: Shut up!

Barbas: That's no way to speak to an old friend now is it? (Materializes an energy ball, and throws it at Paige)  
Prue: No! (Reacts quickly, jumping to Paige and pushing her out of the way; the energy ball grazes her shoulder; Paige orbs them both away)  
Barbas: Damn. (Teleports out)

[NEXT SCENE

(Paige and Prue orb into magic school, Prue winces in pain and Paige kneels beside her, healing the wound)

Paige: (when the healing is completed) you okay?

Prue: (touching the previously injured spot) Yeah… Thanks.

Paige: (looking at Prue) why'd you do that? … I kinda got the feeling you hated me... you know… when we tried to kill each other.

Prue: Yeah, well…I can't lose another sister right now. (Stands up).

Paige: (smiling to herself as she stands) we should be safe here… but not for long.

Prue: Hey… how come you can still orb and everything?

Paige: It comes from my whitelighter side, not my charmed side.

Prue: Oh… (Looking around) Well… is there somewhere we can find out who that woman was?

Paige: (nods) yeah, c'mon. (Heads for the library, Prue follows)

[NEXT SCENE

(Phoebe and Piper, now deep within the cavern, stop running to catch their breath.)  
Phoebe: (hunched over, holding her chest and wincing) Ugh! Why didn't your powers work?

Piper: (aggravated) probably because our stupid sisters can't control their stupid emotions.

Phoebe: (straightening up) Huh?

Piper: They were using their powers against each other... and now, we're all screwed.

Phoebe: If we live… remind me to kill them.

Piper: Deal.

(They both turn to look behind them after hearing a slight noise)

Phoebe: (taking Piper's hand) C'mon, we have to keep moving.

(Piper groans but they continue running)

[NEXT SCENE

(Paige is reading aloud from a book to Prue who sits at a long table, surrounded by books.)

Paige: Crocell… a powerful demon who uses her specially blended magic powders to open pockets in the many planes where she traps her victims until she can feed on their magic… very few have ever escaped, but there is a potion.

Prue: Oh, good. So, they could be literally anywhere in the Universe and all we have is a potion.

Paige: try not to be so positive.

Prue: We don't have time to be positive. (Stands and beings to pace)  
Paige: Well… we have to find them.

Prue: Obviously… we'll never find them without magic-

Paige: (loudly) what is your problem?

Prue: (Stops and glares at her) my problem? Are you kidding me? You're the one with the problem.

Paige: (standing) me? I have been nothing but nice to you-

Prue: Nice to me? Nice to me? You call trying to kill me being nice to me? You must be sick in the head-

Paige: Kill you? When did I try to kill you?

Prue: You didn't get the chance, but I know… I know what you really want. You hate me!

Paige: hate you? Lady, I don't know you! All I know about you is that you're dangerous and you're going to get us all killed-

Prue: What are you talking about?! Are you completely insane?

Paige: No! I'm- (pauses)… (Softly) scared…

Prue: … (Confused) What?

Paige: I'm scared… (Looks at Prue) and I'm willing to bet you are too-

Prue: Duh. Who wants to die?

Paige: (facing away from Prue) He did it again…

Prue: Who did-?

(As she speaks, Barbas teleports in behind Paige)

Prue: Paige!

Paige: (turns to see Barbas) Barbas.

Barbas: Very good, Paige. You figured it out. Smart girl.

Paige: (backing away) you… you're working with Crocell…

Barbas: Quick, aren't we?

Paige: Where are our sisters?

Barbas: Oh… they're all right for now… now, as for you and Prue here, I'm afraid I can't say the same. (Creates an energy ball) Too bad.

(Just as he is about to throw it at Prue, Paige rushes up behind him and hits him hard in the head with a large book.

The energy ball disappears and he turns to her, extremely angry)

Paige: Leave her alone.  
Barbas: Have you lost your mind? (Again he creates an energy ball and throws it at her. She throws up her hands in an effort to protect herself, but the energy ball hits her hard in the stomach)

Prue: No!

(Barbas looks very proud of himself and Prue rushes past him and holds a bleeding Paige tightly to her chest)

Prue: Oh God! Wake up! No! No, please wake up!

Barbas: Prue, Prue! This is what you wanted, isn't it?

Prue: (Sobbing into Paige's hair) No! Please don't die! I'm so sorry!

Barbas: Of course it is.

Prue: no, no, no! Paige, wake up! Wake up! You are stronger than this!

Barbas: Just admit it Prue… admit it, you hate her. You hate her and you're glad I killed her so you didn't have to-

Prue: No-

Barbas: You saw her as a threat from the very moment you came back. That's why you've been avoiding her-

Prue: No-

Barbas: And as a welcome back present, I'll let you watch me finish her off (raises his hand to create an energy ball)

Prue: No! (as she speaks, books fly off the shelves, chairs and tables slide away across the floor, and Barbas is thrown backwards to the floor.

The blue lights that manifest each time the Charmed Ones are constituted swirl around Paige and Prue, and Paige's injury dissipates.

She sits up quickly gasping for air)

Barbas: What? No!

Prue: (to Paige) You're okay!

Paige: (looking around at the chaotic scene) What happened?

(Barbas throws an energy ball at them, but it bounces off the swaddling lights and hits the wall behind him)

Prue: I'm not sure… can you orb us out of here?

(Paige nods, taking Prue's hand, and orbs them both out)

Barbas: NO! How?!

[NEXT SCENE

(Paige and Prue arrive in the attic and Paige looks at Prue, confused)

Paige: How did you-? How did I-?  
Prue: I don't know… (Standing and turning away from Paige) Maybe magic decided it wasn't your time… (Moving to the book) Maybe now we can-(pauses)

Paige: What?

Prue: Th-the book… it's… different.

Paige: (Concerned; moves to stand beside Prue) what do you mean? (Upon seeing the book her jaw drops) Oh my-

We now see the cover Book of Shadows. Only now, the Triquetra has been replaced with the Infinity symbol

Paige: (tracing the symbol with her finger) it's the symbol for Infinity…what happened to the Triquetra?

Prue: I have no idea… (Flips open the book and quickly brushes through it) All the spells are still here. (Stops on the page titled 'Crocell') Here's the potion for Crocell... let's just make it and figure out what happened to the book when we have our sisters back.

(Paige nods and heads out the door, Prue and the BOS close behind)

Paige: (Stops halfway down the hallway) Hey, Prue?

Prue: What?

Paige: Thank you.

Prue: For what?

Paige: You said we had to mend our relationship… I think you saved me back there.

Prue: You saved me first, remember?

Paige: Call it even?

Prue: (Smiles) Agreed. (continues down the hall)

(Paige smiles to herself and follows Prue)

[NEXT SCENE

(Piper and Phoebe are still running, but Piper stops, clutching her side)

Piper: I… I have to stop.

Phoebe: She'll kill us-

Piper: So will all this running!

(Crocell emerges from around a corner behind them and smiles)  
Crocell: You ladies are very rude, you know. I'm trying to be a friendly host and you run away. Tsk tsk.

Phoebe: (backing away with Piper) who are you?

Crocell: (ignores the question and creates an energy ball) I promised Barbas I'd leave you for him… but, let's face it, I'm a demon. How could I pass up a chance at offing the Charmed Ones?

(She throws it. The girls scream and Piper throws up her hands, the energy ball freezes inches from their faces)

Crocell: What the-?

Piper: Ha! (Steps back and explodes the energy ball, then tries to explode Crocell; it only causes her to step back) Dammit!

Phoebe: Not working!

Piper: You think?

(Crocell creates an energy ball and throws it at them; it just barely misses them)

Phoebe: (as she and Piper run away again) what do we do?

Piper: Try not to die!

(They continue running for a short distance, before running into a group of huge wall-like boulders)

Phoebe: Ah! What now?

(They turn to face Crocell as she makes her way toward them; Piper uses her molecular hyper-mobilization on her over and over, but it only serves to slow her slightly)

Pipe: Phoebe, do something!

(Crocell keeps moving closer)

Phoebe: What?!

(Crocell is now only about ten feet from them, and creates an energy ball)  
Crocell: Sort of anticlimactic, don't you think? (She raises her hand, about to throw it when Paige and Prue orb in)

Prue: Hey! Back off!

(She and Paige both throw a vial of potion at Crocell who is promptly vanquished)

Piper: (to Phoebe) Kind of was anticlimactic. (To Prue and Paige, somewhat irritated) I am going to kill you-

Prue: (Moving to take Piper's arm and drag her back to Paige; Phoebe follows) Okay, but later; we have to go to Magic School.  
Piper: (As Paige takes her hand) what? Why? What did you two do?

Paige: Barbas attacked us.

(Once Phoebe reaches them, Paige orbs them all out)

[NEXT SCENE

(The girls arrive at Magic School to find the room where Barbas was is now empty)

Piper: Here?

Paige: (stepping away from the group and looking around) I guess we should've known he'd run off scared.

Phoebe: He may be evil but he's not stupid, he knows better than to go up against us…especially after that ass kicking we gave his little friend.

Paige: I don't know… this was way too easy…

Piper: Well great… I won't be sleeping anytime soon… (Turning to Prue and Paige) How'd you two get your powers back anyway?

Prue: (wrapping her arm around Paige's shoulders) we remembered that we're sisters.

Phoebe: Great… if you two ever pull that 'I'm going to kill you' stuff again, I swear The Power of Four will become the Power of Two very, very quickly.

Piper: Seriously.

Paige: (Taking Phoebe's hand) Eh, quit whining… we just saved your asses. (Jokingly) We so just could've left you here. (Orbs out)

[NEXT SCENE

(Piper, Paige, Henry, Leo, Phoebe, and Coop sit on couches in P3, talking. The club is extremely crowded and a band performs in the background)

Phoebe: It's too bad Prue didn't come. You'd think she'd welcome the distraction after the day we've had.

Piper: Yeah, well, she finally agreed on confronting Dad, so she's spending all night cooped up in her room thinking about everything that could go wrong. Just, you know, being Prue.

Leo: You have to appreciate that she's even agreed to talk to your dad, it's a big step.

Piper: I know, I still wish she'd come.

Paige: Well, lucky for you, I managed to talk her into it. (Motions to the stairs where Prue is descending, looking extremely nervous)

Piper: (stands to welcome her sister into the circle) Paige! How'd you get her to come?

Prue: She begged. (Smiles at Paige)

Paige: I just convinced her that nothing could be harder than learning to get along with me.

Prue: (sitting) which is so not true… I mean, what if someone sees me? What do I say then?  
Piper: (sitting) well, we'll deal with that later. We've died and come back to our lives; it's no big deal.

(Everyone laughs)  
Prue: I'm sure. But, whatever happens, I'm just glad I even got to come back.

Phoebe: (standing and walking to Prue, hugging her fiercely) Us too, honey.

(Paige and Piper both pile onto Prue as well and the scene fades out)

[END


	4. Daze of Our Lives

**Season 9 Episode 4 – Daze of Our Lives**

(Piper and Leo are in their bedroom. Leo lounges on their bed watching Piper as she stands in front of a mirror, absently brushing her hair)

Leo: You okay, Honey?

(She doesn't respond, just keeps brushing)

Leo: Honey?  
(Again, she doesn't respond)

Leo: Piper!

(She drops the brush in her hand, looking as though she'd completely forgotten he was there.

She turns quickly and leers at him)

Piper: Are you trying to get blown up?

(He smiles at her, sliding out of the bed and moving to take her in his arms)

Leo: No… I'm trying to find out what's been bothering you lately.

(She pulls away from him, looking irritated, and picks up the brush)

Piper: Nothing's been bothering me, Leo. I'm fine.

(He eyes her skeptically)

Leo: (sarcastic) Really?

(She rolls her eyes, groaning and laying the brush on the vanity beside her)

Piper: Okay… so I'm worried… that's not exactly news. It's what I do.

Leo: Yeah… but this is different. You seem… distracted. Just tell me.

Piper: (sighs) I-I guess its just all that's happened, you know? With Prue being back and those demons, I mean… seriously. We defeated the Ultimate Power and that was supposed to be the last big thing we had to deal with… It's too much.

Leo: (touches her hair affectionately) I know, Honey…but, it'll be okay.

Piper: Will it? Is it ever that easy? Come on, Leo.

Leo: (smiling) You're so pessimistic-

Piper: No, I'm realistic.

(She looks down at the floor, exasperated)

Leo: Well… I think you're just-

(She waits for a beat before looking up)  
Piper: Leo-?

(Leo is frozen, mid-sentence. She waves her hand in his face, looking quizzical)

Piper: Uh…(calling loudly to the door) Prue!

(A few seconds pass before a pajama-clad Prue runs in, stopping in her tracks upon seeing Leo)

Prue: Piper… why'd you freeze Leo?

Piper: Hi, I didn't.

Prue: Well then why-

(Paige orbs in, interrupting her)

Paige: (noticing Leo) Good, then its not just me.

Piper: Huh?

Paige: Well, Henry and I were in the middle of something-

Piper: Eww.

Paige: (rolling her eyes) Not that! We were talking and he just… froze.

Prue: What's doing it?

Voice: (from behind them) I did… sorry if I worried you.

(They all turn to face an Angel of Destiny.

She smiles, but they all stare at her, confused.)

(Cue credits/intro)

(All three women still stare at the Angel who waits a beat before continuing)

Angel: You look surprised.

Piper: Well… yeah, we kind of are.

Angel: Really? After all that's (looks at Prue) changed lately, you had to have expected a visit from one of us.

Piper: (sarcastic) Great… (To Paige) Go get Phoebe, she should be here.

(Paige nods and orbs out)

Prue: Wh-what is…(motioning at the Angel) this?

Angel: I'm the Angel of destiny, Prue, and I'm here to change yours.

Piper: We fulfilled our destiny already. Were done with you-

Angel: ( to Piper) You know better than anyone that things change all the time, and, in light of recent events, I was sent to offer you girls two choices, two paths.

Piper: The last time we made a deal with one of you I lost my husband and my sisters… I don't need anymore of your 'paths'-

Angel: Last time was different. There are no deals here… simply decisions.

(Paige orbs back in, Phoebe in tow)

Phoebe: (seeing the Angel) Ah, yes… Should've known… Why are you here? Which of us will be dying this time?

Angel: You know I don't decide that. Your choices mold your destinies, I only start you on your way.

Paige: Couldn't we just do that ourselves?

Angel: I'm not here to hurt you girls… I'm here to help.

Prue: Help?...How?

Angel: By offering you another chance at life.

Prue: Me? Uh… yeah, my sisters already took care of that.

Angel: Yes… but, your destiny was to die protecting innocents. By bringing you back, they affected the courses of all of your lives-

Piper: We had to, to defeat those four demons-

Angel: I know, Piper. That's why I'm here.

(The girls say nothing to this)  
Angel: There is another threat ahead… and this time it will take all of your magic to survive. You will be pushed far beyond your limits; it will be one hundred times more difficult than any power you have ever faced.

Piper: (Scoffs) Of course… that's always the case, isn't it? We get it, 'this will be worse than anything we've ever faced' blah blah.

(Phoebe snorts with poorly-masked laughter)

Angel: This is no laughing matter. The coming power-

Paige: 'The Coming Power'… Who is it this time? The Triad not really gone? Has Christy Jenkins miraculously risen from the dead? We saw Cole not long ago, is it him? Or better yet, the Avatars? Zankou?

Angel: I'm not here to tell you who or what is coming… I'm here to offer you a way out.

Piper: I'm sorry?

Angel: (to Prue) You have a decision to make, and I promise it wont be an easy one.

Prue: …A decision?

Angel: Yes. You must decide whether you want to continue down this road, defending innocents and re-fulfilling your destiny to die, or, change the course of this life, towards a new destiny-?

Phoebe: Wait… you're saying sh-she's gonna die again?

Angel: It was meant to happen… Unless, that is, she chooses otherwise.

Piper: Well, obviously-

Prue: Wait. There's something else, isn't there? You wouldn't be here if my choosing to live was that easy.

Piper: Who cares? You're not dying again-

Prue: Piper! (To the Angel) What is it you're not telling us?

Angel: If you do choose this new path, it won't be without cost. It will mean giving up your magic and your past; you'll start a whole new life -

Phoebe: Wait… are you kidding?

(The Angel just looks at her)

Prue: But… what about my sisters?

Angel: They will continue to fight-

Prue: Without me.

Angel: Yes.

Prue: And you expect me to just forget them?

Angel: The change in memory will be mutual. None of you will miss anything-

Piper: You're crazy if you think you're gonna take my sister away again.

Paige: Anyway, you said it would take all of us to do face this…'coming power.'

Phoebe: Bit of a contradiction, don't you think?

Angel: You always have Ms. Jenkins and the next generation-

Piper: Wyatt and Chris? Now I know you're crazy-

Phoebe: They're just kids.

Angel: Then you'd better hope you can fend off the threat until they're old enough to face it themselves.

Prue: This isn't fair.

Angel: It never is… I'll give you time-

Prue: Wait!

(The Angel teleports out, leaving the women staring at the spot where she last stood)

NEXT SCENE

(Leo and the girls sit in the living room, obviously in the middle of a heated discussion)

Leo: So what are you gonna do?

Prue: I… I don't know…. I mean, either way-

Piper: We're not going to do anything, Prue. I think we're doing just fine on our own and we don't need any Angel of Destiny to ruin that for us.

Phoebe: Yeah, but you heard what she said… if we don't do anything- (looks at Prue)

Prue: I die again.

Paige: And if we do, she basically becomes someone else.

Prue: If I do… you'll all be in more danger… I mean, without the power of four-

Piper: No, Prue. We're not letting you die again; we'll find another way.

(Stands up) I'm going to check on the boys. (Exits and heads up the stairs)

Phoebe: (to Prue) She's right… we're not ready to give you up just yet.

NEXT SCENE

(A dark Underworld cave; Tephros and Orias stand facing another, yet unnamed, demon)

Demon: You're crazy.

Orias: Hardly.

Demon: You're asking me to use my power on a Charmed One… I'll be killed-

Orias: Not if she doesn't remember who she is.

Demon: But, her sisters-

Orias: Will be taken care of. We only need to separate one of them from the others, and going up against a Charmed One is a death sentence… especially with only three of us-

Tephros: So making her forget she _is_ a Charmed One and _then_ killing her is the next best thing. It will distract her sisters and give us time to separate the rest of them… You can do it, can't you?

Demon: Of course!

Orias: Then go. (Turns away)

(The demon looks angry, but teleports out)

Tephros: This had better work-

Orias: It will. This is our destiny… Now, go find Barbatos. We have work to do.

(Tephros teleports out)

NEXT SCENE

(Prue, Paige, and Phoebe stand talking in Prue's room)

Paige: (to Prue) You gonna be okay?

Prue: Yeah, I just… I need to think.

Phoebe: You shouldn't have to make this choice-

Prue: (smiles) I know… I'll be fine.

Paige: Well… if you're sure…

Prue: I am.

Paige: We should get going anyway. (To Phoebe) Need a lift?

(Phoebe nods, moving to Prue and hugging her, then moving back to Paige and taking her hand)

Paige: 'Night.

Prue: 'Night.

(Paige orbs out with Phoebe)

(Prue moves to sit on her bed as Piper comes to her door, Chris in her arms)

Piper: I, uh, just wanted to say goodnight.

Prue: (smiling) G'night.

Piper: (starts to leave but hesitates and turns back) Uh… I just… I don't feel right just leaving you alone right now-

Prue: I'm fine… I won't be making any major decisions tonight.

Piper: (sighs) Promise?

Prue: Yeah, I promise.

(Piper nods and backs out of the room, closing the door)

(Prue climbs into bed, turning off the light with her telekinesis)

NEXT SCENE (Downstairs; living room)  
(Piper sits on a couch, Chris in her lap)

Piper: (brushing her fingers through his hair in a slightly childish voice) You need to go back to sleep; yes you do. (Kisses his cheek)

(He just giggles, smacking her playfully in the face)

Piper: Of course not.

MEANWHILE (Back in Prue's room)

(Prue is asleep, the unnamed demon teleports in.

He watches her for a beat before moving slowly, cautiously towards her. He is only inches from her bedside when he steps on a creaky floorboard; her eyes snap open)

Prue: (sitting up) What the-? (She waves her hand, attempting to use her TK; it doesn't work)

Demon: (smiling) Nice try, witch.

(He leaps at her, pressing her hard into the bed and holding her head)

MEANWHILE (Downstairs, living room)

Piper: I'm serious, Young Man! Go to sleep, Mommy's tired.

(She watches him for a second, as if waiting for a response)

Piper: (frustrated) Oh! Aunt Prue is so on babysitting duty from now on.

MEANWHILE

(Prue fights against the demon holding her down, flailing her arms and legs wildly. One of his hands holds her head down and the other covers her mouth.

She keeps struggling, knocking a lamp off her bedside table; he closes his eyes as the lamp crashes onto the floor; she goes limp.

He teleports out, taking her with him)

MEANWHILE (Downstairs; living room)

Piper: (pulling Chris closer to her, kissing his head) Come on; please, baby, go to sleep-

(From upstairs, we hear the lamp crash.

Chris looks up, pointing; Piper follows his gaze, confused)

Piper: What the-?

(They orb out)

NEXT SCENE

(Piper and Chris orb in to Prue's room; Piper looks at her son in shock)  
Piper: Chris! You orbed! Oh, Honey- (she notices the shattered lamp, then the empty bed) Prue? (Concerned) Prue?! Oh, God. (Rushes out of the room)

NEXT SCENE

(Piper hurries into her and Leo's room. She runs to the bed where he is fast asleep, shaking him awake)  
Piper: (obviously trying to keep calm) Wake up, wake up!

(Leo wakes up with a start)  
Leo: (tired) Piper-?

Piper: Guess what? Chris orbed.

Leo: (rubbing his eyes and sitting up) What? That's great-!

Piper: He orbed me into Prue's room to show me she was gone.

Leo: (taking Chris from Piper) What? Gone? What do you mean?

Piper: She's gone, Leo; missing.

Leo: Well… did you check the bathroom-?  
Piper: Of course, Leo! She's gone-

Leo: Have you scryed for her?

Piper: (panicky) No! I… I just, I-(raises her hands to her eyes, trying not to cry)

Leo: Hey, hey… Honey- (reaches out for her hand, pulls her to him)  
Piper: (sitting beside him) What if she's gone, Leo? What if they decided letting us bring her back was a mistake? What… What if we lost her again?

Leo: They wouldn't do that… The Angel of Destiny told you it was up to Prue. They cant override Destiny, it doesn't work like that.

Piper: Well, what if she did decide and she's gone-?

Leo: She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't just leave like that, and you know it… Now, I'm gonna put Chris to bed; go upstairs and scry for her. It'll be okay.

NEXT SCENE

(The Demon teleports into a large Underworld cavern; lays Prue on a metal table. She is dazed and half-unconscious, but winces a little when he waves his hand, conjuring rope to bind her to the table.)

Demon: I don't see what the fuss about you was… that was almost too easy.

(He paces around her before stopping and running his hand over her head)

Demon: (inhales deeply) Your memories are delicious, my dear… but I'm gonna have to do away with you sooner or later. (Pauses) Enjoy life while you can.

NEXT SCENE

(Leo enters the attic to find Piper scrying)  
Piper: It's not working.

Leo: Well maybe you just need to relax-

Piper: Relax? Relax?! My sister is missing! I've already lost her once, and I can't lose her again. (Looks up) Paige?! Paige!

Leo: Piper, its three o'clock on the morning-

(Paige orbs in, drowsy)  
Paige: Seriously, Piper? Now?

Piper: I need your help-

Paige: I hate the freakin' Jingle. You people have no idea what it's like to wake up to the freakin' Jingle.

(She glances at Leo who gives her 'the look')

Paige: Right. (To Piper) Anyway, I really, really haven't been feeling well lately, can't this wait until, I don't know, daylight?

Piper: No, Paige… Prue is missing.

Paige: (Suddenly awake) What?

Piper: (lowers the scrying crystal) I was sitting downstairs with Chris and then, all of a sudden, he orbed us both upstairs-

Paige: (with pride) He orbed? Aww, that's great!

Piper: He orbed because he sensed his auntie was in trouble. (Frustrated) My children tend to do that: Learn to do things because I let them get in the way of danger-

Paige: You didn't. They were after Prue, not Wyatt and Chris.

Piper: Yeah, that's not really much better… I shouldn't have left her alone.

Leo: You don't even know what happened and you're blaming yourself? Piper-

Piper: It doesn't matter what happened. Chris would not have orbed me up there if it wasn't something bad-

Paige: You don't know that. Remember when Wyatt used his powers to set off the demon alarm system just to get attention? Maybe its like that-

Piper: No, its not. I was giving him plenty of attention at the time and there was a shattered lamp on the floor when we got there. Something is wrong, and now I can't find her on the map… what if-?

Leo: Piper.

(She takes a deep breath, brushing her hair from her face)  
Piper: Okay… what do we do, then?

Paige: Well… maybe the 'to call a lost witch' spell?

Piper: Oh… yeah. (Heads to the BOS)

(After reaching the Book, she hesitates, brushing her fingers over the Infinity symbol)  
Piper: I am still so not used to this.

Paige: (moving to stand beside her) I know… weird, right?

(Piper shakes her head, but opens the book, flipping the pages until she finds the one she's looking for)

Paige: I'll get the candle.

NEXT SCENE

(Piper and Paige stand in the attic, a white candle burns on a table and Paige holds the book. Leo watches from a couch across the room.

Piper pricks her finger with a needle, letting a drop of blood fall into the flame, then reads from the book)

Piper:Power of the witches, rise; course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee; blood to blood, return to me. (They wait expectantly for a beat; nothing happens)  
Paige: What happened? Did it work?

Piper: Does it look like it worked?

(She backs up a few steps, holding her head)  
Piper: Oh, God…

Leo: Piper, Honey, calm down.

Piper: I can't! My sister is missing! I can't-

Leo: Look. You couldn't find her on the map, and I have a feeling you'd know if… if something happened to her… Maybe she's in the Underworld…

Piper: Oh, good… that makes me feel much better.

Leo: What I mean is… maybe it will take the Power of Three to call her. You're still the Charmed Ones, even if you don't have the Power of Four.

Paige: (hugging Piper) We'll find her… I'll go get Phoebe. (Orbs out)

Piper: Ugh… what is wrong with me? I couldn't even remember there was a spell to call a witch-

Leo: You're distraught; it's understandable. The Angel of Destiny put you all between a rock and a hard place; it isn't fair… But, for now, I know Prue is okay. You'll find her. It'll be okay.

Piper: You keep saying that… I just… I don't see how everything can be okay. I really don't… I can't lose her again, Leo. I couldn't handle it-

(Paige and Phoebe orb in, interrupting her)

Phoebe: (to Paige; tired) Oh, you are so lucky I can't blow you up or anything, or I swear I would have.

Piper: (wiping her eyes) let's just get Prue back.

(Piper lets another drop of blood fall into the flame while Paige and Phoebe each prick their own fingers. They add a drop each)

Paige: Ready?  
Paige/Piper/Phoebe: Power of the witches, rise; course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee; blood to blood, return to me.

(They all look up expectantly; a beat passes, but swirling lights appear on the middle of the room)

MEANWHILE

(The demon holds his hands on Prue's head; she is entirely unconscious. He inhales deeply, looking to be quite enjoying what he is doing.)

Demon: Aren't you the most delicious thing?

(Suddenly, Prue becomes surrounded in swirling lights. The Demon backs up, shocked, as she disappears)  
Demon: No!

NEXT SCENE

(Piper, Phoebe, and Paige watch as Prue appears on the attic floor, still unconscious)

Piper: (running to her) Prue!

Phoebe: Is she okay?

Piper: (kneeling and holding Prue) I- I don't know… (Checks her pulse) She's alive… Paige! A little healing here?

(Paige runs over, holding her hands over her sister and trying to heal her)

Piper: (After a second) Why isn't she waking up?

Paige: Shh! I'm trying to concentrate… this is harder than it looks.

(Piper and Phoebe watch anxiously while Paige focuses on healing Prue. Eventually, her eyes snap open)

Piper: Prue!

(She hugs Prue tightly to herself and Paige and Phoebe kneel beside them)  
Piper: Oh, thank god, Prue… you scared the hell out of us-

(Prue looks around at her sisters as they crowd her, looking as though she has no idea who they are)  
Prue: Where am I?

Phoebe: What? You're home, Sweetie.

Prue: (sitting up and pulling away from Piper) Home?

Paige: Yeah… you know the manor-

Piper: -the place you were raised… what's wrong?

Prue: (looking at Paige, Phoebe, and Piper) Who are you? Why am I here?

(She leaps up and runs for the door while her sisters stare at her in shock)

Phoebe: What just happened?

Piper: …I don't know.

NEXT SCENE

(Prue hurries out the front door of the manor, pausing only to look up and down the street, then starts down the walkway.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe emerge just as she reaches the sidewalk)

Piper: Prue! Prue! You'd better stop right there, or I swear to God-!

Phoebe: (to Piper) What? You'll go tell mommy?

Piper: Shut up. (They chase after Prue)

Phoebe: Prue! Come on, Sweetie.

Prue: (not looking back) Stop following me! And stop calling me Prue!

Piper: Well I figured it was nicer than calling you a pain in the ass.

Prue: (stops and turns to face them) Who are you?!

Paige: Uh… your sisters.

Prue: Of course you are. (Turns and continues walking) Don't follow me!

(Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all stop where they are, exasperated)

Phoebe: (calling to Prue) Come on, Prue! You cant walk around San Francisco alone in the middle of the night! (to Paige and Piper) What the hell is going on?

Paige: It would seem that whoever took her erased her memory-

Phoebe: (sarcastic) What, the Demon of Amnesia? Why would they do that?

Paige: Why do they do anything? To kill us, of course.

Piper: Okay, that's all well and good, but we need to get her home again-

Paige: (looks at Prue who is about to turn a corner and holds out her hand) Attic.

(Prue orbs out)  
Phoebe/Piper: Paige!

Piper: We are in the middle of the street, what were you thinking?

Paige: I was thinking that it's three thirty in the morning and everyone is asleep…anyway, how else would we have gotten her home?  
Phoebe: Oh, I don't know, we could've just kept doing what we were doing-

Paige: Right, and spend the rest of the night chasing her though the city? I think not.

Piper: Whatever. Let's just go before she escapes again. (To Paige as they start back to the manor) We will deal with you later.

NEXT SCENE

(The demon who kidnapped Prue stands in front of Barbatos, Tephros, and Orias)

Orias: What?!

Demon: There was nothing I could do-

Tephros: You said you could handle it!

Demon: I did what you asked!

Orias: You dare argue with us, Kayeri?

Kayeri: (nervous) No… No, not at all.. All I meant was-

Barbatos: (creates a fireball) Let me kill him.

Orias: (holds his hand up) Don't! We'll give him a chance to fix this. (to Kayeri) You can fix this, cant you?

Kayeri: Of course I can.

Orias: Good, then go. If you make one wrong move I will personally ensure you spend the rest of time burning in eternal fire, do I make myself clear?

Kayeri: Yes… of course. (Teleports out)

Barbatos: Now, why'd you do that? He'll surely fail-

Orias: Better he is vanquished than another one of us. We have planning to do if we are to fulfill our destiny-

Tephros: If they vanquish him, her memory will be returned!

Orias: What?! Well, what are you waiting for? Kill them before they kill him!

(Tephros and Barbatos teleport out)

NEXT SCENE

(Prue is in a panic when her sisters arrive in the attic)

Prue: How-?! I… What did you do to me?!

Piper: Calm down, the kids are asleep!

Prue: How the hell did I get here?

Paige: Magic.

Prue: You people are insane-

Piper: Runs in the family.

Prue: The family? I don't have sisters.

Phoebe: Okay… so… if you're not Prue… who are you?

Prue: I-…(she pauses, looking to have had an epiphany) I… I don't know.

Piper: Of course not.

Phoebe: Okay… well… (to Paige) the-the Memory spell. The one you used on Piper three years ago-

Prue: (backing away) Whoa… spell? What are you people?

Paige: Witches, duh. (To Phoebe) Like I remember it. Anyway, it was to help Piper feel again… not to restore her memory.

Phoebe: Fine, so re-word it.

(Mean while, Prue is heading back toward the door)  
Piper: (watching her while Paige and Phoebe argue) Hey! Where are you going?  
(Prue continues toward the door, so Piper raises a hand and blows up a chair beside her.

Prue screams and jumps to the floor, holding her head.

Paige and Phoebe look up)

Piper: Don't make me do that to you, Missy-

Phoebe: Real great, Piper. Go ahead and traumatize her.

Piper: She'll get over it. (To Paige) The spell?

Paige: I don't remember.

Phoebe: Try! And remember, switch the words around so her memory comes back, and you know… don't screw up… we don't want anyone else losing their memory.

Paige: (sarcastic) Is that all?

Piper: Yes.

Paige: (sighs, but closes her eyes, focusing) Powers and… her memories tied… a witch's… mind… is where it hides…help us with our agony, bless her with her memory. (Holds out her arms expectantly, but Prue remains trembling and balled up on the floor)

Phoebe: Help us with our agony?

Piper: This _is_ kind of annoying.

Paige: I tried.

(Piper rolls her eyes and moves to console the petrified Prue)

Phoebe: Maybe there's something in the book.

(As she heads to the book, Leo rushes in. He notices Prue on the floor)  
Leo: What happened? I heard an explosion.

Piper: (kneeling beside Prue) Oh, nothing… just trying to keep Prue from escaping. Her memory's a little… well, erased.

Leo: What?

Piper: We think that whichever demon it was that took her erased her memory… you still think it'll all be okay?

Phoebe: (looking at the Book) Here's something.

Paige: (moves to stand next to her; reads from the book) Kayeri… Upper-level demon who feeds on the memories of his victims before devouring them entirely. The only way to restore a victim's memory is to vanquish Kayeri…. (Looks at Piper) There's a Power of Three spell.

Piper: Good, find the bastard. (to Prue) I'm sorry I scared you, but you really need to come with me,

Prue: No! I need to get out of here-

Piper: (reaches gently for her arm) Please, Prue-

Prue: NO! (She pulls her arm back, sending a pile of boxes flying into a wall; she looks at the mess, terrified) What the hell-?

Piper: Great.

Prue: (panicking) what did you do to me?!

Phoebe: No, we didn't do anything to you, honey… that's your power.

Prue: Power-?!

(She is interrupted when Kayeri teleports in)

Kayeri: (to Piper; creating an energyball) I believe you have something that belongs to me.

(He throws the energyball and Piper easily freezes it, but he immediately throws two more; she has no time to react and one hits her, the other barely misses Leo as he tries to push Prue out of the way)

Phoebe: Piper!

(Piper lies unconscious on the floor and Leo, after helping Prue to a 'safe' spot, hurries to her)

Leo: (crying) Oh, god, Piper…

(Kayeri throws another energyball, aimed at Piper and Leo)

Paige: Energyball!

(She TKs it back at Kayeri, who teleports out of the way just in time. He reappears beside Phoebe who holds the book; she kicks him hard in the side and runs to Piper where Paige is already headed.

Their attempts at reaching Piper are hampered by a barrage of energy balls from Kayeri, Paige must continually divert them, so cannot heal Piper)

Phoebe: (kneeling behind Paige; calls to Prue) Prue! You have to read the spell with us!

Prue: No!

Phoebe: Please!

Prue: I can't!

Phoebe: Piper is dying! (She has to jump out of the way as a stray energyball nearly hits her) Please!

(Prue watches as Paige frantically attempts to keep the energyballs away, then looks at Leo who is holding Piper tightly, brushing her hair affectionately as he cries.

She breathes deeply and runs out from where she hides and moves to crouch beside Phoebe)

Phoebe: (reaching for Paige's free hand) Read with me, Prue-

Prue/Phoebe: You who feeds on memory

Are vanquished now

To set truth free

(The energyballs stop flying as Kayeri screams in agony and is vanquished.

Paige kneels quickly, holding her hands out over Piper's injuries and heals her.

Piper's eyes fly open, and Leo kisses her. When they part, she looks at Prue who stares almost blankly into space)

Piper: Prue? You back?

Prue: Yeah… (Turns slowly to look at her family) I don't ever want to be like that again.

(She moves to hug her sisters)

NEXT SCENE

(Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are in the sunroom, talking. The first signs of daylight are visible in the windows behind them. They all look exhausted. Suddenly, the Angel of Destiny who earlier appeared to them teleports in.)  
Angel: (to Prue) Have you decided?

Piper: Hello to you, too.

Angel: I'm sorry to be so brash… but this decision must be made now. (To Prue) So..?

Prue: Yeah, I decided-

Phoebe: Prue?

Prue: I did… (To the Angel) I want to stay here… with my family.

Piper: But-

Prue: It's okay you guys, really… I'd rather get to live here with you for a little while then live without you for fifty more years. Really… it's okay. I don't want to leave just yet, and I really don't want to leave you guys vulnerable.

Angel: Fine… it is done.

(Prue smiles)  
Angel: Before I go… I should warn you… you will all be experiencing changes in your powers-

Piper: Changes? What kind of changes?

Angel: They'll be growing… developing into new powers which will help you in your coming struggles. Trust me… you'll need every ounce of power you can get.

Phoebe: (sarcastic) Fantastic.

Angel: (to Paige) Be well, my dear… You can handle it. You proved that today.

(Paige scoffs, then noticing her sisters looking at her, confused, shrugs)

Angel: I'm done here…

Phoebe: Wait!

(The Angel looks at her)  
Phoebe: Our book… it changed… why?

Angel: To signify your new change in status. The potential for your power is limitless… infinite. Your bond as sisters is as well, as your bringing Prue back shows.(She smiles at the sisters before taking a step back from them) good luck- (Teleports out)

Phoebe: That was sarcasm if I ever heard it.

Piper: Prue. Honey… you didn't have to… I mean we would've understood if-

Prue: no, I made the right choice. I got a little taste of what it would be like not knowing who I am… and I didn't like it… Anyway, I'm not going to spend my life without you guys. I couldn't.

Piper: (smiles) If you're sure-

(Chris orbs onto the floor, reaching out for Prue)

Prue: (Smiling and picking him up) I am.

Phoebe: Chris orbs now?!

Piper: Yeah, long story… and, speaking of long stories (looks at Paige) what was that all about?

Paige: (acting confused) What was what all about?

Piper: You know what I'm talking about… all that talk about you being able to 'handle it…' handle what?

Paige: Well… you know how I told you earlier that Henry and I were talking about something when time stopped?

Piper: Yes.

Paige: Well… (Looks at her family for a beat; they stare at her expectantly)

Phoebe: What?! 'Well,' what?

Paige: Henry and I are having a baby. We found out yesterday… even after all that's happened, go figure…

(Her sisters all exclaim with excitement, rushing to her and hugging her. When they move back to give her air, Leo hugs her, too)  
Leo: Congratulations, Paige.

Paige: Thanks.

Phoebe: Oh, my god, Paige! Why didn't you say anything before?

Paige: I don't know… didn't seem like the right time… you know, demons, memory loss and all… And I…(looking at Phoebe) well you know how you… I just-

Phoebe: (smiling) Don't be stupid, Paige! I'm so happy for you!  
Paige: yeah?  
Phoebe: Yes! (Hugs her sister)

Piper: We all are, sweetie. Congratulations.

Paige: well… our lives are nothing if not exciting.

Prue: (snuggling Chris) Absolutely.

(The scene fades out on the family hugging each other and talking)

NEXT SCENE

(Orias waits by a large fire, his eyes closed. Barbatos and Tephros teleport in)  
Tephros: We were too late… he was vanquished,

Orias: I know… be assured… if I did not need you to ascend, you would be vanquished as well.

Tephros: Lucky for me you do.

Barbatos: What do we do now?  
Orias: Obviously, the witches are more competent than we imagined… they've managed to vanquish every demon we've thrown at them.

Barbatos: They're not called the Charmed Ones for nothing.

Orias: We must rethink our strategy… we cannot fail.

(Barbatos and Tephros nod, smiling with malice)

(fade out)

END


End file.
